


Nie jego życie

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drama, M/M, Romance, Young Severus Snape, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>― Dosyć tego. Nie wiem co zrobiłeś, ale zdecydowanie nie mam czasu na takiego nieudacznika jak ty! ― Potter został odepchnięty na najbliższą ścianę i zaskoczony uderzył o nią głową. Zmieszany uniósł różdżkę, by przyjrzeć się, co spowodowało wybuch mężczyzny, gdy stanął oko w oko z osobą, którą znał jedynie ze wspomnień. </p><p>― Profesor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst jest skończony i kolejne rozdziały będą dodawane regularnie.

_Otrzepał ręce z ziemi, przygryzając wargę. Miał już dość tego, że Potter pozostawał bezkarny tylko dlatego, że pochodził z szanowanej rodziny i był najlepszym graczem Gryffindoru. Podniósł z trawy wyświechtaną torbę i ocenił zniszczenia. W jednym miejscu puścił szew i niewiele było potrzebne, by cała zawartość opuściła bezpieczne wnętrze. Pokręcił głową, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni szaty. Ręka trzęsła mu się, gdy wymawiał cicho zaklęcie, mające choć w niewielkim stopniu naprawić szkodę._

_Kiedy był już pewien, że zdoła dotrzeć na następne zajęcia, ruszył w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Już i tak był spóźniony, więc wybrał dłuższą, acz bezpieczniejszą drogę, w razie gdyby ktoś zasadzał się na niego w jakimś ciemnym korytarzu. Gdy był już niemal u celu, usłyszał za sobą ciche pochrząkiwanie._

_― Severusie, mój drogi chłopcze, czyżbyśmy obaj postanowili zrobić sobie dłuższą przerwę? ― Dobiegł go serdeczny głos dyrektora. Odwrócił się na pięcie, lekko kiwając starszemu czarodziejowi głową._

_― Witam, dyrektorze. Przepraszam, to się więcej nie powtórzy._

_― Spokojnie, chłopcze, nic się nie stało. Jak wielkim hipokrytą musiałbym być, gdybym wlepił ci szlaban, bądź odjął punkty, skoro sam się spóźniłem na nasze zastępstwo? ― Mrugnął okiem do marszczącego brwi chłopaka, po czym wyminął go, popychając drzwi do sali._

_Snape czym prędzej ruszył za nim i usadowił się na swoim miejscu. Lestrange uniósł brwi, jednak ten tylko pokręcił głową, nie chcąc kłopotów, po czym położył głowę na ławce i zamknął oczy._

_Zasypiał, gdy dobiegło go jego imię. Uniósł powieki, rozglądając się po klasie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Potter krzywił się do niego, a Lily skutecznie unikała jego wzroku. Westchnął, podnosząc się z miejsca._

_― Słucham, dyrektorze?_

_― Nic nie… ― Jego oczy zmętniały, po czym na twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. ― Ach, Severusie! Prosiłem, byś mnie rozbroił._

_Snape spojrzał nerwowo na swojego przyjaciela z ławki, ten jednak skinął lekko głową. Czy to był test?_

_― Naprawdę, muszę? ― Wyraz twarzy starca zmienił się i Severus dojrzał w jego oczach cos, czego nie widział w nich nigdy wcześniej, ani nie potrafił nazwać. Nagle poczuł, że nie jest już sam ze swoimi myślami._

_― **To twoja jedyna szansa, mój kochany chłopcze. Skorzystaj z tego, co jest ci ofiarowane** ― Głos rozległ się w jego głowie tak niespodziewanie, że opadł na miejsce, wśród salwy śmiechu. Przełknął ślinę, zerkając spod rzęs na uśmiechającego się do niego dobrodusznie dyrektora i drżącą dłonią sięgnął po różdżkę, ponownie wstając. _

_― Chodź tutaj, chłopcze. ― Zwrócił się ponownie do klasy. ― Tak jak mówiłem, pokażę wam teraz coś, czego nie uczy się w szkole i myślę, że profesor Vlane nieźle dałby mi po uszach. ― Zachichotał. ― Severusie, pospiesz się i mnie rozbrój. ― Snape szybko przemierzył dzielącą ich odległość i uniósł różdżkę._

_― Expelliarmus ― mruknął, wykonując krótki ruch ręką, a czerwony promień wytrącił różdżkę z dłoni dyrektora. Ten uśmiechnął się, po czym powtórzył jego gest. Severus zdążył jeszcze poczuć, jak jego własna różdżka szarpnięciem wypada z jego zaciśniętej dłoni i ląduje gdzieś w okolicach tej dyrektora. Dobiegły go gwizdy i głośne brawa od strony Gryfonów, a Dumbledore ukłonił się z uśmiechem, po czym odwrócił się i podniósł różdżki, jedną podając oniemiałemu Severusowi, który podziękował cicho i wrócił na swoje miejsce._

_― Widzicie, moi kochani, różdżka wcale nie jest wam potrzebna, by czarować. ― Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów wykonał ruch dłonią i jego własna różdżka zerwała się z parkietu, by spocząć w jego dłoni. ― Jestem natomiast pewien, że nikt z was nie byłby w stanie na dziś dzień tego powtórzyć. ― Uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie. ― Liczę jednak na to, że poczujecie się na tyle zachęceni, by za kilka, może kilkanaście lat, gdy wasza magia całkowicie się ustabilizuje, ponownie spróbować wykonać tę małą sztuczkę. Kto wie, w jakich czasach przyjdzie nam żyć? ― Spoważniał, opadając na nauczycielski fotel i pocierając skronie. ― Najtrudniej jest zacząć. Zazwyczaj potrzeba jakiegoś silnego katalizatora, jak na przykład strachu._

_― Panie profesorze? ― Severus zerknął na Lily, która uśmiechała się delikatnie do starszego mężczyzny z dłonią uniesioną w górę. ― Kiedy pan opanował tę zdolność? ― Trafne pytanie. Gdyby Snape nie był zajęty zastanawianiem się, jakim cudem usłyszał głos dyrektora w swojej głowie, zapewne sam by je zadał, chcąc wiedzieć wszystko co możliwe o tym, jak stać się kimś wielkim._

_― Dobre pytanie, panno Evans. Pięć punktów za dociekliwość. ― Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, spuszczając wzrok. ― Cóż, po raz pierwszy udało mi się użyć bezróżdżkowej magii, w pojedynku z Grindewaldem. ― Przez uczniów przebiegł szmer, a Dumbledore wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. ― Myślę, że gdyby ta zdolność wówczas się we mnie nie obudziła, nie stałbym przed wami. ― Zamrugał. ― Dość tych pytań, zaczynajcie!_

_*_

_Severus obracał różdżkę w dłoni. Coś się w niej zmieniło po tym dziwnym pojedynku, ale nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło być. Nie zrobiła się cięższa, lżejsza, dłuższa ani krótsza, ale z całą pewnością coś było z nią nie tak. Na transmutacji przy pierwszym podejściu udało mu się przemienić łyżeczkę w jaskółkę, a na obronie przed czarną magią z Vlane’em magia niewerbalna okazała się dziecinnie prosta. W jego różdżce urosła moc… o czym nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał._

_― Chłopcze? ― Dumbledore nie wiedzieć kiedy do niego podszedł. Stracił czujność, znowu. ― Coś cię trapi? ― Severus przyjrzał mu się. Znowu to samo. Jego oczy wyglądały jakoś inaczej… jakby świeciły._

_― Nic takiego profesorze ― powiedział, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni._

_― Tak, słyszałem, że dajesz piękne pokazy magii. Mam nadzieję jednak, że jeszcze długo nie otrzymasz odpowiedzi na dręczące cię pytania._

_― Dlaczego? ― wyrwało mu się, nim zdążył pomyśleć._

_― Zaufaj mi._

_― Bo to takie proste, prawda profesorze? ― warknął, wstając._

_― Chłopcze…_

_― Niech pan przestanie, profesorze. Nie chcę słuchać od nowa tego samego. Matka… ― Zamilkł._

_― Twoja mama też by tego chciała. Uwierz mi, że są gorsze rzeczy, niż spędzanie wakacji z ojcem. ― Severus spojrzał mu w oczy, nie widział w nich jednak tych śmiesznych światełek, co wcześniej. Czyżby ktoś używał na dyrektorze imperiusa? Czy to Voldemort? Rozejrzał się szybko, ale nie dostrzegł nikogo._

_― Tak, rozumiem. ― Odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, ale palce starca zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu. Gdy spojrzał na niego, znowu jego oczy błyszczały._

_― Gdy nadejdzie czas, stocz pojedynek, mój kochany chłopcze. Powodzenia ― Dyrektor odwrócił się i ruszył korytarzem. Snape stał jeszcze kilka minut patrząc za nim z niedowierzaniem. Czyżby zbyt słodka herbata w końcu mu zaszkodziła?_

*

Albus Dumbledore ocknął się na podłodze. Jego broda pokryta była zaschniętą krwią, która wzięła się z rozcięcia na czole, którego nabawił się, upadając. Odchrząknął, poprawiając mankiety i ruchem dłoni pozbył się niechcianej ozdoby. Podniósł się z podłogi, rozcierając bolące biodro i spojrzał na spoczywającą na biurku różdżkę. Sięgnął po nią i machnął, kierując jej koniec na leżącą przed nim butonierkę, jednak ta, zamiast zmienić się w sowę, przybrała postać wróbla. 

― Witaj, moja kochana. Ile to już czasu minęło? ― wyszeptał, gładząc nieświadomie nierówne drewno kciukiem, po czym spojrzał na kupkę popiołu i pisklę feniksa. ― Przepraszam, Fawkes. Myślę jednak że nie jest to wygórowana cena za życie naszego przyjaciela, nieprawdaż? ― Z uśmiechem przyglądał się niezgrabnym ruchom stworzenia, które zakwiliło cicho, upadając. Albus pokręcił głową ze zbolałą miną i wziął pisklaka swoją zdrową dłonią. ― Cicho, mój maleńki. Nie ty pierwszy, nie ostatni. 

*

_― Jak myślisz? Uda ci się? ― Regulus rzucił się na łóżko obok swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela, wyciągając rękę po zwitek pergaminu leżący między nimi. Nie zdążył zacisnąć palców, gdy obiekt został zabrany z jego zasięgu._

_― Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś był głupszy, niż jesteś ― warknął w odpowiedzi Snape, chowając list do kieszeni szaty. ― Jeżeli Malfoy nie uzna, iż lepiej wystawić mnie do wiatru, to jestem pewien sukcesu ― Jego oczy błyszczały, jak w gorączce, gdy oparł głowę o poduszkę. Odgarnął włosy z czoła i spojrzał na sufit._

_― Myślisz, że to jest to? ― zapytał chłopak. ― Jesteś wystarczająco silny, nie musisz czołgać się u jego stóp._

_― Tak naprawdę nie mam wyboru, nigdy nie miałem ― wyszeptał Severus. ― Mogę być żywym sługą Czarnego Pana, bądź martwą kukiełką starego głupca. Co byś wybrał na moim miejscu?_

_Regulus zmienił pozycję, by dobrze widzieć swojego przyjaciela._

_― Severusie, jestem pewien, że gdybyś mu wytłumaczył…_

_― Prosiłem go o pomoc po śmierci mojej matki. Nie muszę ci chyba przypominać, co od niego usłyszałem, prawda? Jak to szło? „Wybujała fantazja” i „nie jest tak źle”?_

_― Przepraszam._

_― I masz za co. ― Podniósł się i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z dormitorium. ― Życz mi szczęścia. I nie smuć się, w najgorszym wypadku będziesz musiał zaopatrzyć się w żałobne szaty. ― Wykrzywił się na pożegnanie, po czym, wyszedł z pomieszczenia, odprowadzony zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem przyjaciela._

_*_

_Tydzień później, Regulus łkał cicho, nad skromną trumną chłopaka, który po prostu chciał przeżyć tę wojnę. Jego ciało zostało magicznie doprowadzone do dobrego stanu; to on go znalazł. Doskonale pamiętał rany po zębach wężyska Voldemorta. Dwie, głębokie dziury i ciało bez życia._

_Teraz klęczał obok dyrektora Hogwartu, którego nienawidził bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W jego oczach bowiem dostrzegł wesołe iskierki, jakby ten cieszył się ze śmierci swojego podopiecznego. Jakby rzeczywiście wolał widzieć go martwego, niżeli z mrocznym znakiem na przedramieniu._

_*_

_Późną nocą, dyrektor Hogwartu opróżnił siódmy z kolei kielich Ognistej Whisky. Bynajmniej nie kierowała nim rozpacz po śmierci kolejnego już ucznia, który obrał złą drogę. Nie, Albus Dumbledore z szacunkiem żegnał starego przyjaciela, radując się jednocześnie z dobrze wykonanego obowiązku. Rozparł się wygodnie w fotelu, wsłuchując się w trel ukochanego ptaka. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się wspomnieniami człowieka, którym kiedyś będzie._

**

― Hermiono, czy naprawdę musimy tracić czas? ― zdenerwował się, przestępując z nogi na nogę. 

― Harry, spójrz na Rona! Przecież nie odciągniemy go od jego martwego brata, by poszedł z nami upewnić się, że profesor Snape również jest martwy. 

― Hermiono! ― Harry zrobił krok do tyłu. ― Dumbledore mi powiedział, rozumiesz?! On wie, że Snape żyje. Musimy tylko wrócić do wrzeszczącej chaty i…

― Harry, zrozum, że to nie musiał być dyrektor, ale twoja podświadomość. Zapewne próbowałeś wyprzeć fakt, że profesor…

― Nieważne ― burknął, odwracając się na pięcie i ruszył ku wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali. Obejrzał się przez ramię, ale dziewczyna wciąż stała w miejscu, niezdecydowana czy ruszyć za nim, czy dołączyć do Rona i opłakiwać zmarłego. 

Musiał stąd wyjść, im szybciej, tym lepiej. Już czuł łzy pod powiekami, na widok ilości martwych ciał, a jeżeli istniała szansa, że uda się uratować Snape’a… Zrobi wszystko, by tak się stało. 

Biegł przez błonia, co rusz potykając się, wpadając w niewielkie dołki ― ślady po zaklęciach. Przed wierzbą bijącą zwolnił, a wspomnienia zalały jego umysł. Czarny wilczur, pełnia księżyca i dementorzy. Momentalnie zadrżał, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni. 

― _Wingardium Leviosa_ ― wyszeptał, kierując jej koniec na jedną z leżących gałęzi. Tak jak wcześniej tego wieczoru, płynnym ruchem dźgnęła ona w sęk nad korzeniami drzewa, przez co to znieruchomiało, a Harry rzucił się do niewidocznej dziury, modląc się w duchu, by znalazł we wrzeszczącej chacie przynajmniej oddychającego Snape’a. 

Rzucił zaklęcie oświetlające, rozjaśniając sobie drogę. Przełknął ślinę, po czym zbliżył się do otworu tunelu i zajrzał do pomieszczenia, spodziewając się najgorszego, jednak nigdzie nie zobaczył ciała profesora. Zaaferowany wszedł głębiej i rozejrzał się, oświetlając sobie widok przy pomocy różdżki. Na ścianie i podłodze widoczne były smugi krwi, jednak na tym trop się urywał. Już miał zawrócić, gdy poczuł różdżkę na swojej grdyce i obce ciało przyciskające się do niego, blokując mu ruchy. 

― Czy to jakiś głupi żart? ― Głos. Ten głos. Potter miał ochotę krzyczeć i płakać z radości. Żył. Severus Snape żył. 

― To ja, profesorze ― wyszeptał głosem pełnym ulgi. 

― Pytam, czy to jakiś głupi żart, _Potter_ ― Jego nazwisko, wypowiedziane z tak dobrze znaną mu nienawiścią wydało mu się teraz najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem. 

― Spokojnie, ja też tego nie rozumiem. Profesor Dumbledore… ― Harry szarpnął się, próbując wyrwać się z mocnego uścisku, jednak w zamian poczuł ciepło w miejscu, w którym jego ciało stykało się z końcem wymierzonej w siebie różdżki. 

― Dosyć tego. Nie wiem co zrobiłeś, ale zdecydowanie nie mam czasu na takiego nieudacznika jak ty! ― Potter został odepchnięty na najbliższą ścianę i zaskoczony uderzył o nią głową. Zmieszany uniósł różdżkę, by przyjrzeć się, co spowodowało wybuch mężczyzny, gdy stanął oko w oko z osobą, którą znał jedynie ze wspomnień. 

― Profesor?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry cofnął się nieznacznie z wysoko uniesionymi rękoma, widząc furię w oczach stojącego przed nim chłopaka, który najwyraźniej musiał być młodym Snape’em. Nie miał pojęcia, czego właśnie był świadkiem, a już na pewno, jaka magia mogła zrobić coś takiego, ale nagle poczuł, że może oddychać. 

― Ty żyjesz ― wyszeptał i poczuł łzy zbierające mu się pod powiekami; jeszcze kilka godzin temu opłakiwał konającego mu na rękach profesora, którego przez cały czas uważał za zdrajcę, a teraz miał przed sobą jego młodszą wersję. ― Merlinie, ty żyjesz ― powiedział nieco głośniej ku konsternacji mierzącego w niego różdżką chłopaka. 

― Potter, coś ty mi zrobił? ― Harry wzdrygnął się, słysząc coś na kształt paniki w głosie Snape’a. 

― Pro… Snape, sam jestem równie zaskoczony twoją obecnością tutaj ― zaczął, zbliżając się nieco do _chłopaka_. ― Lumos ― dodał i skierował koniec różdżki na siebie. 

Usłyszał szybko stłumione sapnięcie, kiedy do Snape’a dotarło, że nie miał przed sobą osoby, za którą go wziął. 

― Potter, co tu się do cholery dzieje?! Nie powinienem tu być, miałem… ― Zawahał się. Bez zbędnych słów, Harry podszedł do niego i podciągnął rękaw szaty, mając cichą nadzieję, że dobrze kombinuje i nie znajdzie tutaj…

― Jeszcze nie zostałeś śmierciożercą. Dzięki Merlinowi. ― Westchnął, pozwalając lekkiemu uśmiechowi wypłynąć na usta. Nie czekał ich Wizengamot, bez względu na to, za kogo uznają Snape’a. Skoro nie miał jeszcze znaku, nie obowiązywała go łapanka śmierciożerców i…

Poczuł ból promieniujący od wbijanej mu w gardło różdżki. 

― Skąd o tym wiesz i kim jesteś? ― zapytał, przyszpilając Pottera do ściany. Harry przełknął ślinę, wzmacniając chwyt na różdżce trzymanej w prawej dłoni. Nie próbował się jednak szarpać, zdając sobie sprawę, że to tylko pogorszyłoby i tak już nieciekawą sytuację. 

― Harry Potter, syn Jamesa ― wydukał. Zamiast się cofnąć, Snape zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, napierając ciałem na niego, a różdżka wbiła się jeszcze głębiej. 

― Powtórzę, kim jesteś? 

― Harry Po… ― Dalsza część została stłumiona, kiedy Snape pociągnął go i z powrotem popchnął na drewnianą ścianę. 

― Kim jesteś!? ― ryknął i Harry skupił się na tym wszystkim, czego dowiedział się od starszej wersji swojego profesora i cisnął w niego mieszaniną wspomnień, potwierdzającą jego słowa. 

Był pewien, że mu się udało, bo usta Snape’a rozchyliły się w szoku, kiedy ten puścił go i cofnął się o krok. Przez chwilę ciężko oddychał i Harry zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie ma jakiegoś ataku paniki, jednak wystarczył moment, by Snape odzyskał panowanie nad sobą. Wciąż nie spuszczał go z oczu, trzymając wysoko uniesioną różdżkę. 

― Jak to możliwe? ― zapytał cicho. 

― Nie mam pojęcia, ale jeżeli opuścisz różdżkę to wrócimy do Hogwartu i ktoś na pewno nam pomoże. 

― Dumbledore ― warknął chłopak. ― To musi być jego sprawka, zaprowadź mnie do niego! ― Harry miał ochotę parsknąć. Najwyraźniej chłopak już za czasów nastoletnich lubił rozstawiać wszystkich po kątach. 

― Dobrze, zabiorę cię do niego.

Żaden z nich się nie poruszył. 

― Musisz mi zaufać i się odsunąć ― mruknął Harry, bo jeżeli miał być szczery, cała ta sytuacja coraz bardziej go irytowała. 

― Nie ufam ci. 

Potter westchnął i upuścił swoją różdżkę. Drugi chłopak zmarszczył brwi, ale odsunął się. 

― Możesz ją wziąć ― powiedział Potter, rozmasowując bolące miejsce na szyi. Snape patrzył na niego niepewnie, schylając się po różdżkę. Przez chwilę stał, obracając ją w palcach i w końcu z westchnięciem podał Harry’emu. Ten uniósł pytająco brwi. 

― Nie jestem aż takim paranoikiem, by zabrać ci różdżkę ― burknął, wymijając go. Harry przewrócił oczami. Snape był jeszcze większym paranoikiem. 

*   
Całą drogę do zamku żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Harry szedł dwa kroki za Severusem, pozwalając mu mieć wrażenie, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, zupełnie jakby mierzyli się z odwrotną sytuacją, kiedy to właśnie Harry pojawia się w czasach młodego Snape’a. Nie narzekał jednak, dając sobie trochę czasu na refleksję na temat wydarzeń minionego dnia. _Pokonał Voldemorta_ , jakże nierzeczywiste wciąż mu się to wydawało. Tyle lat i wszystko zakończyło się właśnie dzisiaj. Do tego idący przed nim Snape; gdyby nie te kilka innych śmierci, gdyby nie Fred, Lavender i Colin… 

Było to dla niego wiele, może nie zbyt wiele, bo miesiącami przygotowywał się do myśli o utracie przyjaciół, śmierci kolegów i profesorów podczas ostatecznego starcia. Nigdy tego nie chciał, ale on również umarł. I wrócił. 

Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, jak podobne były sytuacje Snape’a i jego. Z tym, że chłopak jeszcze nic nie wiedział. A przynajmniej mógł się jedynie domyślać, biorąc pod uwagę wciąż porozwalane zwłoki magicznych zwierząt, zniszczone fragmenty budynku, spalony most i zniszczone boisko do quiddticha. A przede wszystkim, niepodobny do niczego innego, swąd śmierci. 

― Odszedł? 

― Tym razem na dobre, tak ― powiedział cicho Harry, nie zmieniając tempa. Niemal umknął mu moment, kiedy Snape skinął głową. 

― Czy ja…? ― pytanie zawisło między nimi i Potter poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Zatrzymał się i kiedy nie usłyszał kroków drugiego chłopaka, wiedział, że ten zrobił to samo i zapewne teraz patrzy na niego, oczekując odpowiedzi. Mocniej zacisnął pięści, nie będąc pewnym, czy zrzucenie tego wszystkiego na Snape’a w tej chwili będzie dobrym pomysłem. Z drugiej strony, tuszowanie pewnych kwestii nie powinno przynieść nic dobrego, znając jego charakter i nienawiść do kłamstwa. 

― Przekazałeś Voldemortowi część przepowiedni, którą sugerując się, zabił moich rodziców i próbował zabić mnie. Nim to się jednak stało, przyszedłeś do dyrektora, prosząc go o ochronę dla Lily i jej rodziny. Zmieniłeś strony i szpiegowałeś Voldemorta. W moim czasie zginąłeś jako bohater i gdyby nie ty, gdyby nie profesor Snape, nigdy byśmy nie wygrali ― zakończył. Snape nie okazał żadnej gwałtownej reakcji, nie zrobił właściwie nic, poza skinieniem i ruszeniem w dalszą drogę. 

Harry dogonił go. 

― Jakbyś chciał coś wiedzieć, pytaj. Trzymaj się blisko mnie, bo tak szybko, jak ktoś cię rozpozna, rozpęta się piekło.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, patrząc pytająco na Pottera. 

― Zaraz się dowiesz ― obiecał, przyspieszając kroku. Przeszli przez drzwi wejściowe, kierując się od razu po schodach do gabinetu Dumbledore’a. Uznał, że zdradzenie chłopakowi, iż będą rozmawiać z portretem, nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem, bo pojawiłoby się zawczasu to niewygodne pytanie: _kto zabił_. Właściwie Harry’ego zastanawiała szczególnie jedna kwestia; we wspomnieniach, które widział, rozmowy Snape’a z portretem dyrektora brzmiały, jakby ten doskonale wiedział wszystko to, co Dumbledore przed śmiercią, a z tego, co kojarzył Harry, portrety nie miały wspomnień ze swojego życia. Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę _o kim_ , mówili, można było spodziewać się wszystkiego. Włącznie z odmłodzoną wersją martwego Mistrza Eliksirów. 

Kiedy Harry tylko zbliżył się do gobelinu, ten odsłonił schody, co spotkało się z nagłym zainteresowaniem ze strony Snape’a. 

― Dlaczego nie potrzebujesz hasła? 

― Okoliczności się zmieniły ― odparł. 

Drzwi do gabinetu dyrektora właściwie same się otworzyły, jak tylko się zbliżyli i Harry z ulgą odkrył, że nikogo nie było w środku. Najwyraźniej McGonagall wciąż była w Wielkiej Sali. Tam, gdzie sam powinien być, wspierając Rona. Miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel jednak zrozumie okoliczności. Nie chciał konfrontować Snape’a w tej chwili z tymi, którzy opłakiwali zmarłych, nawet jeśli wydawało mu się dobrym pomysłem pokazanie bestialstwa czarnoksiężnika, do którego ten chciał się przyłączyć, którego _stał się poplecznikiem_. Możliwe, że podziałałoby to na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody; w końcu z tego, co Harry zrozumiał, Voldemort werbując swoje sługi, nie informował na prawo i lewo o swoich planach wymordowania połowy społeczeństwa, ani także o tym, jak sam traktował swoich Śmierciożerców. Młodzi chłopcy, jak zresztą i dziewczyny, ciągnęli do władzy, do potęgi. 

Podszedł do ściany, do której przybito obraz. 

― Nie ma go tutaj, prawda? 

― Jest. ― Harry wskazał głową na portret. 

― Kto? ― Snape zawahał się. 

― Oczywiście ty, mój drogi chłopcze!

Harry wzdrygnął się; cóż, dla dyrektora była to zapewne jedynie realizacja planu, nie próbował więc nawet udawać, że było mu przykro. Snape natomiast pobladł jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe i wyglądał, jakby to była najgorsza wiadomość, jaką dzisiaj usłyszał. 

― To jakaś zasadzka? 

Harry westchnął. Naprawdę oczekiwał czego innego? 

― Ależ nie! Wszystko jest tak, jak zaplanowałem!

Harry szybko pochwycił temat. 

― Co dokładnie się wydarzyło, dyrektorze? 

― Severus do nas wrócił, oczywiście. 

Harry zaklął w myślach. Snape wciąż nie wyglądał za dobrze, przytrzymując się oparcia krzesła tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu palce. 

― Zabiłeś go na jego rozkaz ― powiedział Harry, podchodząc do chłopaka. ― Nie musisz się winić, nie miałeś wyboru. Nikt z nas nie miał ― dodał jeszcze, kładąc Snape’owi dłoń na ramieniu w uspokajającym geście, który jednak nie spełnił swojego przeznaczenia i ręka została zrzucona tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Zacisnął usta. 

― Co zrobiłeś, że tu jestem? ― Harry’ego zdziwiło, że nie usłyszał w głosie chłopaka szacunku, właściwie naszpikowany był jadem, co wydało mu się jeszcze dziwniejsze. 

― Mój chłopcze, przyczyniłem się już do zniszczenia ci jednego życia, nie próbuj tego znowu. ― Dumbledore przyglądał im się uważnie zza swoich okularów połówek. Harry uśmiechnął się blado do starca, którego twarz momentalnie się rozpromieniła. 

― Ach, Harry! Wiedziałem, że sobie poradzisz. Przyznam, że było to wszystko nieco ryzykowne, ale wierzyłem w ciebie. ― Dobroduszny uśmiech dyrektora sprawił, że Harry stracił ochotę, by zapytać o to wszystko, co kołatało mu się w głowie od ich ostatniego spotkania. 

― Zaraz. ― Potter spojrzał na Snape’a. ― To _ty_ go zabiłeś? 

Wyraz niedowierzania na twarzy chłopaka sprawił, że nagle stał się jeszcze bardziej podobny do starszej wersji siebie, a to powątpiewanie, którym podszyte było pytanie tylko to wzmocniły. Harry wzruszył ramionami. 

― Gdyby nie moi przyjaciele i ty, nie zrobiłbym tego. 

Snape nic więcej nie powiedział, opadając ciężko na fotel. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i Harry nagle poczuł, że wolałby wspierać Rona w jego stracie, nie wspominając już o dławiącym go ucisku w piersi na myśl o tym, że Teddy został osierocony ― nieważne, że dzięki kamieniowi wskrzeszenia, mógł spotkać się z Remusem. To i tak bolało, był on ostatnią osobą łączącą go z ojcem i Syriuszem. 

Tak czy inaczej, tęsknota, czy świadomość, że kolejna osoba przez niego zginęła, były mu znajome, a sytuacja, w której teraz się znalazł, powoli zaczynała go przerastać. Miał nieopisaną ochotę zostawić Snape’a z dyrektorem i czym prędzej się ewakuować, z drugiej strony śmierć profesora poruszyła go na tyle, że zostawił przyjaciół i udał się do wrzeszczącej chaty, a to, iż ten siedział teraz nieopodal niego, śmiało mógł traktować jak drugą szansę. 

― Dyrektorze, jak to możliwe? ― zapytał cicho Harry, uznając, że nie był to czas na bezczynne siedzenie. 

― Cóż, jeżeli pytasz o Severusa, nie było to wcale takie trudne, ale wierzę mój chłopcze, że bardzo szybko, jeśli połączycie siły, uda wam się dojść do tego, jakim cudem jest tutaj z nami w miejsce twojego profesora eliksirów, Harry. 

Chłopak zamrugał, patrząc na Dumbledore’a z niedowierzaniem. 

― Nie uważa pan, że na długi czas mogę mieć dosyć domyślania się? ― Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego ton nie był najmilszy i prawdopodobnie nie powinien zwracać się w ten sposób do dyrektora, jednak w tej chwili niemal mógł usłyszeć, jak wzburzona krew płynie jego żyłami. 

― Ach, mój chłopcze, obaj dobrze wiemy, że bez tego twoje życie szybko stanie się nudne. Jeśli będziecie mieli już wszystkie istotne elementy, obiecuję, że pomogę złożyć wam je w całość. 

Harry otworzył usta, ale nie przyszło mu do głowy nic, co mógłby powiedzieć. Słowa dyrektora po prostu ścięły go z nóg i nagle poczuł niesamowitą ochotę, by wrzucić portret mężczyzny do kominka i patrzeć jak płonie. Dlaczego on zawsze musiał wszystko utrudniać? Tak samo, jak w przypadku horkruksów; gdyby powiedział mu więcej od razu, zamiast bawić się w głupie tajemnice, może przynajmniej mniej osób by zginęło. 

― Coś jeszcze, chłopcy? Gruba Dama czeka na mnie na siódmym piętrze, byliśmy już wcześniej umówieni na herbatkę!

― Tylko jedno, dyrektorze. ― Tym razem to Snape zabrał głos. ― Czy… będę mógł wrócić? Albo stać się _sobą_ , którego wszyscy znacie? ― zapytał, przyglądając mu się uważnie. 

― Obawiam się, że nie. Chociaż myślę, że obaj szybko zrozumiecie, że to dużo lepsze wyjście. 

Harry miał coś jeszcze dodać, ale Dumbledore zniknął. 

― Nie wierzę. ― Szept był na tyle cichy, że przez chwilę Gryfon zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem czegoś nie przeoczył. Przyjrzał się uważnie Snape’owi i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że ten miał zaczerwienione oczy. Zupełnie, jakby emocje brały nad nim górę, chociaż ten usilnie stara je się powstrzymać. 

― Taa, ja też ― przytaknął Potter. Szybko przeanalizował to, co wiedział o życiu profesora, by przypadkiem nie popełnić jakiejś pomyłki. Jednak jak by na to nie patrzył, widział same plusy. Matka Severusa i tak już nie żyła, chłopaka _przyjaciół_ , chociaż to było raczej zbyt wygórowane słowo, stanowili sami śmierciożercy, bądź przyszli śmierciożercy, a on sam w niedługim czasie miał dołożyć sobie tylko cierpień i pokutując przez prawie dwadzieścia lat, w końcu umrzeć od jadu Nagini. 

― Nie wierzę ― powtórzył chłopak i tym razem jego ramiona zadrżały, zdradzając stan, w jakim się znajdował. Harry poklepał go niezdarnie po plecach. 

― Tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej, obiecuję.


	3. Chapter 3

Szczerze mówiąc, po wyjściu z gabinetu Harry nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić. Snape milczał, a na każde pytanie zadane mu przez Pottera odnośnie potrzeb i samopoczucia jedynie kręcił głową; Harry coraz bardziej się martwił. Wiedział, że powinien poprosić Hermionę o pomoc, ale nie potrafił się zmusić. Prawdopodobnie była wciąż z Ronem, wspierając go. 

— Możemy tam iść. 

Spojrzał na Snape’a z zaskoczeniem, ale ten nie patrzył na niego. 

— W tej chwili ty…

— Nie, Potter — Harry skrzywił się; gdyby wciąż nie miał pewności, to było dobre potwierdzenie na prawdziwość Severusa Snape’a — w końcu nikt nie potrafił wymówić jego nazwiska w ten specyficzny sposób co on. — Teraz reszta twoich małych Gryfonów cię potrzebuje. Nie wątpię, że straciłeś kogoś podczas tej bitwy; ja nie zniknę. 

Harry rozejrzał się wokół, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, byłby prędzej skory uwierzyć, że Snape zarząda od niego całej masy rzeczy tylko po to, by odciągnąć go od Wielkiej Sali. Jednak on wydawał się… rozumieć. 

Skinął głową i ruszył w dół po schodach. Przystanął na chwilę, nie słysząc kroków chłopaka, jednak ten po chwili wyminął go.

— Zapomniałeś drogi? — Harry uśmiechnął się blado. 

Zastanawiał się, jak powinien to rozegrać; wciąż nie był przekonany, czy może tak po prostu pokazywać się z Severusem, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jeszcze nikt nie wiedział o jego zasługach. Mimo wszystko nie wyobrażał sobie również, by ten dał się gdzieś zamknąć na czas, kiedy Harry dołączy do opłakujących zmarłych. 

— Trzymaj się blisko mnie, dobrze?

Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem, co nie spodobało się Potterowi. Nie oczekiwał, że chłopak wszystko zrozumie, jednak jego zdaniem, wciąż istniało pewne ryzyko, chociażby jakiś zagubiony śmierciożerca, który będzie chciał Snape’a zabić. Nie mieli pewności, że już nikt nie kręci się po zamku i chociaż wiedział, że aurorzy przeczesują teren zamku, chciał zachować ostrożność. Z racji tego, że Snape nie chciał współpracować, przyspieszył, doganiając go kilka pięter dalej i złapał za ramię. 

Chłopak okręcił się i gdyby Harry nie musiał przez wiele lat bronić się przed Dudleyem i jego kumplami, prawdopodobnie spadłby ze schodów. Snape w pierwszej chwili zmarszczył brwi, jednak zaraz puścił go. 

— Kto cię wychowywał? — zapytał mimochodem, kiedy byli na poziomie drugiego piętra. 

— Wujostwo. Siostra mamy, jej mąż…

— Petunia. — Harry był pod wrażeniem całego jadu, który Snape włożył w wypowiedzenie tego jednego imienia. 

— Taa. 

— Rozumiem. 

Spojrzał na niego. 

— A ciebie? 

Snape parsknął tylko i przyspieszył. Tak, pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią. Zatrzymali się dopiero przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali. Była zatłoczona i z tego, co Harry zdołał zobaczyć, wiele osób zginęło. Niektórych twarzy nie rozpoznawał, kiedy zmierzali w stronę miejsca, gdzie wcześniej zostawił Rona. Przysunął się bliżej drugiego chłopaka; ten nie skomentował tego, w zamian stając nieco za Harrym. 

— Cokolwiek się zdarzy, nie daj się sprowokować. Będzie dobrze. 

— Masz zamiar powiedzieć im, kim jestem? 

— Jeśli będą pytać. 

Snape nie zaprotestował. Kiedy podeszli, jako pierwsza uwagę zwróciła na nich Hermiona. W pierwszej chwili zmarszczył brwi, szturchając siedzącego obok niej Rona. Harry instynktownie wyciągnął rękę, łapiąc Snape’a za łokieć i kiedy ten w pierwszym odruchu szarpnął, nie puścił. 

— Pani Weasley — wyszeptał do łkającej kobiety. Ta podniosła na niego wzrok, a jej cichy płacz przerodził się w szloch, kiedy przyciągnęła go do siebie. 

— Dlaczego on? 

— Wiem, że to żadne pocieszenie, ale niech pani pamięta, że zginął jako bohater — powiedział cicho, mocniej ją obejmując. Nie wiedział, czy takie słowa były właściwie, ale nie potrafił zdobyć się na coś innego. 

Kiedy kobieta puściła go, wpadając w objęcia swojego męża, Harry spojrzał przez ramię na Severusa, który stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu, wyglądając na przytłoczonego panującą tu atmosferą. 

Po tym, jak pierwsza radość po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana opadła, pojawiła się rozpacz i żal spowodowane tak wieloma śmierciami. Mimo wszystko, chociaż Harry bał się to przed sobą przyznać, nie potrafił dołączyć do nich wszystkich. Tak, zginęło wiele osób, kilku uczniów, jacyś aurorzy… Najbardziej bolała go strata Remusa i Tonks, chociaż z tym pierwszym w pewien sposób już się pożegnał i to też nie było to samo, co po śmierci Syriusza. Oczywiście, było mu żal Freda i uważał, że tak nie powinno być, ale… On i tak nie miał już rodziny. Niemal co roku tracił bliskie mu osoby, ostatecznie zostając samemu. Miał Rona i Hermionę, ale musiał się liczyć z tym, że są przyjaciółmi i na pierwszym miejscu stawiają swoje rodziny. A on? Nie miał rodziców, dziadków, chrzestnego. Stracił mentora… A teraz, w końcu uwolnili świat spod rządów Voldemorta i mimo tego smutku, tej rozpaczy, nareszcie czuł się lekko. 

Snape chyba wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, bo mimo niechęci widocznej na jego twarzy, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej; Harry oczyma wyobraźni widział, jak niedorzecznie wyglądają, chowając się za swoimi plecami. 

— Naprawdę mi przykro — powiedział cicho do zebranych, nie wyobrażając sobie, by mógł tu stać jeszcze chociaż sekundę dłużej. Odpowiedziały mu skinięcia głową i kiedy zaczął się wycofywać, zatrzymał go głos pana Weasleya. 

— To niemożliwe. 

Harry w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że Voldemort jednak się odrodził, szybko jednak poszedł za spojrzeniem ojca Rona i zrozumiał, o czym, a raczej o kim, ten mówił. 

— Ja… — zaczął, ale nagle kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się niemal równocześnie: cofnął się, a Snape w tym samym czasie postąpił o krok do przodu, przez co wpadł na niego i musiał przytrzymać się jego pleców, by nie upaść, co znowu przyciągnęło do nich więcej uwagi. Pan Weasley wyglądał, jakby może i nie osobiście, ale chciał zabić Snape’a i również w oczach Hermiony pojawiło się zrozumienie. I niedowierzanie, przede wszystkim niedowierzanie. Jedynie Ron stał, patrząc na rozgrywającą się przed jego oczami scenę, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. 

— Kim on jest, Harry? 

Potter przełknął ślinę, nagle uznając, że popełnił błąd. Trzeba było poczekać, aż emocje opadną a on sam zdąży wydać oświadczenie w związku z rolą Snape’a w tej wojnie. Już miał się odezwać, kiedy poczuł ruch za sobą i usłyszał ciche chrząknięcie. 

— Severus Snape. 

Głos chłopaka nie był głośniejszy od szeptu, ale to wystarczyło, by rozpętać piekło. Ron zaczął wykrzykiwać obelgi pod adresem Snape’a, zupełnie, jakby to on zabił Freda. Wokół nich szybko zaroiło się od aurorów i Harry ostatecznie stał pod ścianą z ukrytym za sobą, szybko oddychającym chłopakiem. Czuł jego przerażenie i nie dziwił mu się; to zbyt wiele nawet dla niego. 

Utworzył najsilniejszą barierę, jaką był w stanie, chociaż wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie zbyt długo jej utrzymać, a już zwłaszcza, przed naporem innych czarodziejów. Weasleyowie wyglądali na zdrugotanych, a Hermiona stała, przyglądając się im uważnie. Sam Harry był zbulwersowany świadomością, że dla aurorów nie ma znaczenia, że wydarzyło się coś wielkiego, zamiast tego jedyne, o czym myślą, to pojmanie Snape’a jako jednego ze śmierciożerców. 

— Dość — wykrzyknął i na moment gwar ustał. Trząsł się ze złości. — Nie macie prawa go ze sobą zabierać — warknął, łapiąc Severusa za rękę. Podwinął mu rękaw, pokazując gładkie przedramię. — Nie jest Śmierciożercą. I nie, to nie jest żadne zaklęcie, eliksir, ani nic z tych rzeczy. 

— Więc co? — zapytał jeden z aurorów, ten, który stał najbliżej ich. 

— Pracuję nad tym. Tak czy inaczej ten chłopak nie ma nawet wspomnień o swoim dorosłym życiu, a co za tym idzie, nie macie żadnych podstaw, by go ze sobą zabrać. Zamiast tego zajmijcie się łapaniem tych, którzy stwarzają rzeczywiste zagrożenie. 

W pierwszej chwili nikt się nie odezwał. Harry uznał, że nie miało sensu mówienie teraz, po której tak naprawdę stronie Snape stał. I tak nikt by go nie posłuchał, a on sam zajmie się tym później. 

— Nie masz nic do gadania. 

Harry momentalnie spojrzał na aurora, który śmiał zasugerować coś takiego i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że stał przed nim Kingsley.

— On nie może zostać zabrany — powiedział szybko, szukając wzrokiem kogoś, kto by mu pomógł. Jego przyjaciele stali w pewnej odległości, państwo Weasleyowie wrócili do Freda… Nigdzie nie widział McGonagall, ani żaden inny nauczyciel nie raczył sprawdzić, co się dzieje. 

— Nie utrudniaj tego, Potter. Nikt nie chce robić scen. 

— Nie macie żadnych powodów — warknął zirytowany, a płomienie pobliskich świec zamigotały złowrogo. 

— Nie możemy nie zareagować. Najwyraźniej nie rozumiesz co się dzieje, ale jedno jest pewne. Jeżeli to naprawdę młody Snape, to sytuacja robi się delikatna i…

— Niewygodna. Przyznaj to otwarcie. 

Nagle Harry zapomniał o szacunku. Nie wiedział tak naprawdę dlaczego, ale czuł się jakby chciano mu znowu odebrać kogoś bliskiego. Nieważne, że to był Snape, to on go znalazł i tu przyprowadził. Był za niego odpowiedzialny. 

— Nie będziemy z tobą dyskutować. Albo wydasz nam tego chłopaka, albo sami go zabierzemy — wtrącił się inny auror, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nigdy nie widział. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Obejrzał się przez ramię i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że to Snape. Najwyraźniej chłopak musiał być zestresowany, nie sądził bowiem, by w innej sytuacji zdecydował się na podobny gest. 

— Pójdę z nimi, odpuść. 

— Cholera, Snape, przestań zgrywać w końcu męczennika! — odwarknął, na co chłopak prychnął. 

— Nie bądź idiotą. Masz mnie stamtąd szybko wyciągnąć. Po prostu jestem pewien, że i tak postawią na swoim, nie ma co pogarszać mojej sytuacji. Chodźmy — powiedział już głośniej i mimo tego, że Harry wyciągnął rękę, by go zatrzymać, szarpnął lekko, stając obok aurorów. Widząc zdziwienie na ich twarzach, ruszył w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych, kiedy klątwa została posłana w jego stronę. Harry nie zdążył zareagować i Snape zachwiał się, kiedy jego ręce zostały skrępowane czarem. 

— Jak śmiecie — zaczął Potter, ale nagle najwyraźniej nie miał już nic do gadania, bo mężczyźni odwrócili się na pięcie, zostawiając go samego ze swoimi myślami. 

Zawalił sprawę. 

Patrzył, jak jeden auror łapie Snape’a za ramię i ciągnie do wyjścia; to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o nie robienie zamieszania. Miał ochotę pobiec za nimi i odebrać im Snape’a, ale wiedział, że nie ma sensu ryzykować. Zamiast tego odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, kiedy u jego boku pojawiła się Hermiona. 

— Nie wiem co się tu dzieje, ale Harry… — westchnęła. — Nie widzisz, że tutaj ludzie opłakują zmarłych? Dlaczego musieliście wprowadzić zamęt i…

Potter spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem; zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się podobnej reakcji po Hermionie. Poczuł się zdradzony. Nie po tym wszystkim...

— Nie obchodzi cię, że Snape żyje? — zapytał cicho, wycofując się. 

— Oczywiście, że obchodzi, ale…

— Nie, Hermiono. Porozmawiamy później, a na razie idź i zajmij się swoimi sprawami. Muszę pomyśleć — powiedział, odwracając się na pięcie. Musiał znaleźć profesor McGonagall. 

*

Kobieta krążyła po błoniach, starając się uprzątnąć jak najwięcej gruzu i Harry w ciszy do niej dołączył. 

— Nie wiem, czy to co widziałam, było prawdą… — zaczęła cicho, zwracając uwagę ucznia na swoją osobę. 

— Tak, to był profesor Snape. 

— On…

— Jedyne co wiem, to iż dyrektor maczał w tym palce. Przeniósł się w czasie, nie wiem, jakim cudem, nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś podobnym, ale najwyraźniej dla profesora Dumbledore’a nie stanowiło to większego problemu. 

— Pytaliście go?

— Owszem — odparł, przenosząc kolejną kupkę gruzu. 

— I co powiedział? 

— Pani profesor, proszę pamiętać o jednym: dyrektor uwielbia zagadki. 

Kobieta wyglądała na szczerze zdumioną i cóż, nie dziwił się jej. Westchnął, kopiąc jeden z leżących mu pod nogami kamieni. 

— Czego potrzebujesz? 

— Muszę go wydostać. Jestem przekonany, że będą go _przesłuchiwać_ , a nie zamierzam pozwolić, by stała się mu jakakolwiek krzywda. 

— Zrobię co w mojej mocy.


	4. Chapter 4

Minęły dwa pełne napięcia dni, nim Harry został poproszony do gabinetu Minerwy McGonagall. Właściwie cały ten czas spędził, pomagając w odgruzowywaniu terenu albo ukrywając się w pokoju życzeń. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać ani z Hermioną, ani z rozgoryczonym Ronem. 

Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że uczniowie zaraz po ostatecznej bitwie zostaną odesłani do domów, by nacieszyć się sobą wraz ze swoimi rodzinami, jednak szybko dotarło do niego, że nie było takiej możliwości. W ostatnich tygodniach wielu uczniów zostało osieroconych, a ze strony zastępcy dyrektora obowiązkiem było znaleźć im zastępcze miejsce do spędzenia wakacji w sierocińcach albo nawiązać kontakt z krewnymi. 

Pokonał całą odległość, biegnąc i nawet wrzask Filcha nie mógł zburzyć narastającej w nim nadziei na dobre wiadomości. Kiedy wszedł, a właściwie wpadł do gabinetu kobiety, ta stała, trzymając w rękach kilka książek, a na jej ustach gościł blady uśmiech, skutecznie odwracający uwagę od sińców pod oczami. 

— Pani Profesor? — Przygryzł policzek w oczekiwaniu. 

— Moje kontakty, wbrew oczekiwaniom, nie przyniosły oczekiwanych rezultatów i jedyne, co udało mi się wywalczyć to możliwość spotkania z Severusem w Ministerstwie dzisiejszego wieczora. Dowiedziałam się również, że jutrzejszego poranka zaczną się procesy Śmierciożerców i na ten moment imię Severusa wciąż widnieje na tej liście. Postaram się uzyskać możliwość obecności na sali w tym czasie, ale Harry… — Kobieta spojrzała na niego uważnie. — Czy myślisz, że będziesz w stanie zrobić coś, żeby go wyciągnąć? 

Potter początkowo nie odpowiedział, uświadamiając sobie, że może jednak będzie miał coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, nawet, jeśli początkowo został zignorowany i potraktowany jak pierwszy lepszy uczniak. Właściwie wtedy, w Wielkiej Sali, był ten jeden z rzadkich momentów, kiedy żałował, że jego nazwisko nie znaczy więcej. To właśnie wtedy zabrakło mu specjalnego traktowania, które zawsze wypominał mu Snape. _Snape…_ Jeżeli nie uda mu się wyciągnąć go na samej podstawie tego, że na jego ręce nie widnieje mroczny znak, to będzie musiał zrobić wszystko, by oczyścić jego imię. Nie był pewien, jak wiele Ministerstwo może mieć na mężczyznę, czy są jakieś zbrodnie, które by go obciążały, ale z drugiej strony, czy jego wspomnienie by nie wystarczyło? Przecież to był niezbity dowód na to, że Severus nie był mordercą Dumbledore’a, a działał na jego rozkaz. Że jego jedyną prawdziwą zbrodnią było to, iż w młodości dał się uwieść głoszonym przez szaleńca ideałom, chcąc udowodnić, że jest kimś więcej, nic sądzili jego rówieśnicy i ojciec. 

Miał nadzieję, że gdyby zmuszony był okazać wspomnienia Snape’a jako dowód, chłopak nie miałby mu tego za złe. W końcu w tej chwili najważniejsze było wydostanie go na wolność, nieważne jakim kosztem.   
— Zrobię wszystko, co będzie w mojej mocy, pani Profesor. To z mojej winy go zabrali, powinienem był go ukryć…

— Pragnę przypomnieć ci, że bez względu na to, w jakim wieku, to wciąż jest Severus i nie sądzę, by pozwolił ci się gdzieś zamknąć. Nie poddawaj się, bo nie jest za późno — dodała, podając mu książki. — Znalazłam je w gabinecie dyrektora wśród jego kolekcji. Severus nigdy ich stamtąd nie usunął, może coś w nich znajdziesz. 

Harry wziął od niej kilka egzemplarzy, ściskając je z całej siły, jakby to była jego kotwica. 

— Dam z siebie wszystko — wyszeptał, wycofując się. — Dziękuję za pomoc, nawet nie ma pani pojęcia, jak bardzo jestem wdzięczny. 

Opuścił pomieszczenie, nie czekając na odpowiedź; czas gonił, a on miał do obmyślenia strategię na najbliższą dobę. 

*

Powoli zbliżała się pora kolacji, a tym samym moment spotkania z Severusem, a jedyne co miał, to poszlaki i więcej pytań, niż odpowiedzi. Wciąż jednak żywił nadzieję, że to dzięki rozmowie z chłopakiem, wpadnie na jakąś poszlakę, w końcu mało pradopodobnym było, by dyrektor dał mu zagadkę niemożliwą do rozwiązania, kiedy na szali warzyło się życie Mistrza Eliksirów. 

Właściwie w każdej z tych pozycji znalazł coś, co mogłoby pasować, jednak większość zakładała podanie eliksiru, bądź wspominały o jakichś starożytnych zaklęciach umożliwiających odmłodzenie kogoś. Najwiarygodniejszym, czego mogliby się złapać, byłoby właśnie któreś z tych wyjść, jednak szybko podważono by ich słowa, wykonując odpowiednie testy. Nie był jednak pewien, jak w inny sposób Snape mógłby zostać odmłodzony do wieku nastoletniego, zwłaszcza, że dyrektor maczał w tym palce. Był ciekawy; w końcu aurorzy i specjaliści z Ministerstwa mogli już odkryć sposób, w jaki to wszystko się stało. I Harry naprawdę starał się uciszyć głos w swojej głowie mówiący mu, że to nie jest wszystko takie proste, a co najgorsze, bezpośrednio się go tyczy. 

Kiedy wziął do ręki ostatnią książkę, spomiędzy jej kartek wysunęły się karty z Baśni Barda Beedle’a. Zmarszczył brwi, zbliżając je do twarzy. Był to starszy egzemplarz niż ten, dzięki któremu poznał historię o insygniach śmierci. Dostrzegając niemal niewidoczne podkreślenie pod jednym ze słów, poczuł nagle ciężar trzymanej w ukrytej kieszeni różdżki. 

*

Zacisnął zęby, wchodząc do Ministerstwa głównym wejściem. Większość czarodziejów o tej porze już nie pracowała, jednak ci, którzy się ostali albo patrzyli na niego, kiwając mu głową, albo wykrzykiwali podziękowania. Musiał przyznać, że była to interesująca odmiana po ostatnich dniach milczenia, podczas to których odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że wszyscy przeszli z tym, czego dokonał, do porządku dziennego, uznając najwyraźniej, że po prostu spełnił swój obowiązek, zupełnie jakby oddał referat w ramach pracy domowej. 

Nie potrzebował jakichś przywilejów, nie chciał, by ludzie zwracali na niego nadmierną uwagę, ale mimo wszystko, wcześniej wydawało mu się, że kiedy wojna dobiegnie końca, coś się zmieni. 

— Nie denerwuj się — poradziła mu McGonagall, stukając obcasami u jego boku. Dźwięk pozwalał mu wyciszyć chociaż na chwilę pędzące myśli, co wydawało mu się dobrym pytaniem, o ile nie chciał wybuchnąć. 

Nic nie odpowiedział, pokonując resztę korytarza, gdy nagle pojawił się przed nimi posępnie wyglądający auror. 

— Poproszę państwa różdżki — powiedział, wyciągając rękę. Harry zacisnął zęby, jednak nie oponował, wiedząc, że jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, zawsze będzie mógł użyć różdżki Voldemorta do przywołania własnej. Nie spodziewał się jednak, by tam, gdzie ich prowadzą, czyhało na nich jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Ruszyli za mężczyzną, który nie powiedział już nic więcej, skręcając w jeden z na pierwszy rzut oka nie widocznych korytarzy. Potter spojrzał na McGonagall, ale ta wyglądała na wzburzoną, był pewien, że już wie, gdzie ich prowadzą. 

Kiedy w końcu auror pchnął jedne z drzwi, zrozumiał jej wzburzenie. Znał to miejsce, wspomnienie o nim było wciąż świeże. Teraz wszystkie ławy były puste, a w miejscu klatki, w której wcześniej umieszczony był Karkarow, znajdował się taboret, z którego Severus wręcz zwisał, w rękoma unieruchomionymi nad głową jakimś zaklęciem. W pierwszym odruchu Harry wyrwał do przodu i ani krzyki aurora, ani prośba McGonagall o spokój, do nie nie docierały. Po chwili już kucał przy chłopaku, który wyczuwając czyjąś obecność jęknął, próbując się odsunąć. 

Potter nie poddał się jednak, unosząc dłoń do jego twarzy, po czym złapał go delikatnie za brodę i uniósł ją tak, że Severus mógł na niego spojrzeć. Kiedy chłopak szarpnął głową, szybko go puścił. 

— Nie spieszyłeś się — zauważył i Harry uśmiechnął się. Nie był pewien, czy zniósłby, gdyby Severus był w gorszym stanie. Mimo wszystko nie wyglądał najlepiej. 

— Obiecałem — odszepnął, świadomy zbliżającego się do niego strażnika, jakby co najmniej miał zaraz uciec ze Snape’em na barana. — Co oni ci zrobili? — powiedział już nieco głośniej, a jego wzburzona magia połaskotała go po twarzy. 

— Jest tylko wyczerpany przesłuchaniami — wtrącił auror, jednak Potter nawet na niego nie spojrzał. 

— Co zrobili? 

— Nic takiego. — Snape nagle odzyskał tę protekcjonalną nutkę w głosie. — Po prostu trochę mięśnie mi się zastały. — Syknął, podciągając się na niewidzialnych więzach, by usiąść wyprostowanym na swoim miejscu. — I nie najlepiej zniosłem magię umysłu w ich wykonaniu — burknął, a Harry był pewien, że gdyby miał taką możliwość, skrzyżowałby ręce na piersi, piorunując wszystkich wokół wzrokiem. 

— Na pewno wszystko z tobą w porządku? — upewnił się jeszcze. 

— Na tyle, na ile może być w tym przypadku. — Chłopak skrzywił się. 

— Dobra, powiedz mi, czy udało im się coś ustalić? Nie chciałbym zrobić z siebie idioty swoimi teoriami, a może dałoby mi to również jakąś wskazówkę. 

— Są wściekli — prychnął — bo nie znaleźli żadnego dowodu na to, by ktoś mnie odmłodził i majstrował przy moich wspomnieniach. Nie uważasz, że to całkiem interesujące? 

— Myślę, że to więcej niż interesujące. — Harry poczuł, że jest to coś ważnego, dzięki czemu będzie mógł wykluczyć większość teorii. Mimo to, cały czas zostanie ta jedna, tak absurdalna, że obawiałby się ją wygłosić, dlatego też prawdopodobnie będzie musiał jednak przemyśleć linię obrony dla Severusa. Czuł się jak w jednym z tych prawniczych seriali, które czasami włączała ciotka, gdy gotowała obiad. 

Musi zrobić wszystko, by uniewinnić Severusa. 

— Co najważniejsze, nie mają dowodów na to, by ktoś z premedytacją cię odmłodził a co za tym idzie, gdyby rzeczywiście cię skazali, musieliby się okazać jeszcze większymi idiotami, niż są. 

— Czyli mogę liczyć na to, że zobaczymy się w szkole? — zapytał, chociaż Harry był pewien, że najchętniej jego pytanie brzmiałoby zdecydowanie inaczej. Mimo wszystko, Snape pozostawał Snape’em, a sam Harry nie był pewien, na jakim etapie życia był chłopak przed przeniesieniem. Pomijając kwestię ewidentnej nienawiści do Jamesa. 

— Będę jutro. Będę zeznawał, czy zrobię cokolwiek, bylebyśmy tylko wrócili do szkoły razem. Myślę, że mamy dużo do obgadania. — Silił się na lekki ton, nie chcąc ujawnić przed chłopakiem swoich prawdziwych myśli. Snape skinął mu głową. 

— Harry… — wtrąciła Minerwa, rozglądając się wokół, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. 

— Dobry wieczór, pani profesor — powiedział Snape, dopiero dostrzegając stojącą w pewnej odległości kobietę. Może w jego głosie nie było nic ciepłego, ale coś w jego spojrzeniu mówiło Harry’emu, że w szkole McGonagall nie należała do znienawidzonych nauczycieli, a już tym bardziej nie do tych, których Snape uważał za niekompetentnych. 

— Witaj, Severusie — odparła, jednak nie poruszyła się i chociaż Harry wolałby tego nie widzieć, nawet z tej odległości był w stanie dostrzec czające się w kącikach oczu kobiety łzy. Szybko jednak otrząsnęła się, prostując. — Liczę, że w najbliższym czasie odwiedzisz mnie na herbacie. Możesz mi to obiecać? 

— Do zobaczenia wkrótce. 

*

Jak tylko wrócili do Hogwartu, skierował swoje kroki do Pokoju Życzeń. Po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce dwa dni wcześniej, wciąż nie działał do końca tak, jak powinien; czuć było spaleniznę, a ściany w niektórych miejscach były nieco osmalone, mimo wszystko, wbrew jego obawom, sam pokój nie spłonął. 

Kiedy usiadł wygonie na miękkiej kanapie, wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę Voldemorta. To wszystko nie miało sensu. 

Według jego początkowej teorii, różdżka Czarnego Pana nie słuchała go z tego względu, że nigdy nie trafił na właściwą osobę, której powinien odebrać nad nią władzę. Mimo wszystko, miało to kilka luk, zważywszy na to, jaką pozycję zajmował Draco w szeregach Voldemorta. Był pewien, że za swoje niepowodzenie chłopak został należycie ukarany, co wiązało się prawdopodobnie z cruciatusem, który już powinien wskazać różdżce, do kogo powinna należeć, zważywszy, że Draco nawet jej nie posiadał. Voldemort natomiast wykradł ją z grobowca Dumbledore’a jeszcze przed tym, gdy Harry rozbroił Malfoy’a w posiadłości jego rodziny, a więc powinna słuchać go już wtedy. Jednak interesowała go jeszcze jedna kwestia. Zakładając, że o Czarnej Różdżce słyszało pewne grono czarodziejów, w większości zapewne tych, którzy opowiedzieli się za czarną magią, to na pewno ktoś zareagowałby wcześniej, widząc Dumbledore’a, który jej używa. 

Harry przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z Ministerstwa Magii, kiedy to Dumbledore wystąpił przeciwko Voldemortowi; dlaczego więc ten poszukiwałby źródeł, z których mógłby dowiedzieć się więcej o miejscu jej pobytu. Oznaczałoby to, że wcale nie była tak łatwo rozpoznawalna, tylko pozostawało pytanie; dlaczego. 

I miał wrażenie, że istniała tylko jedna osoba, która wciąż przebywała w skrzydle szpitalnym i mogłaby mu na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. 

*

Jak się spodziewał, Madame Pomfrey nie była zbyt rozradowana na jego widok, kiedy pojawił się na progu skrzydła szpitalnego, jednak kobieta wydawała się szybko odetchnąć z ulgą, widząc, że nic mu nie jest. 

— Masz pięć minut — zadecydowała ostatecznie, kiedy żaden z jej argumentów nie skłonił go, by zwiesił głowę i zawrócił skąd przyszedł. Szybko jej podziękował, kierując się w lewo, gdzie wcześniej dostrzegł siwą głowę mężczyzny. 

Kiedy zatrzymał się u jego boku, ten otworzył oczy. 

— Witam, panie Ollivander — przywitał się cicho, dosuwając sobie krzesło do jego łóżka. 

— Co cię sprowadza? — zapytał starzec, unosząc się nieco na łokciach. Harry zastanowił się, jak wyrazić to, by nie wydać się śmiesznym. 

— Chciałbym wiedzieć, co może mi pan powiedzieć o tej różdżce — powiedział pełnym napięcia głosem, podając mężczyźnie Czarną Różdżkę. Ten wziął ją, a jego dłonie lekko drżały, kiedy zaciskał na niej swoje palce. Przymknął powieki, a kiedy je otworzył, Harry dostrzegł w nich ból. 

— Doskonale pamiętam dzień, w którym Albus Dumbledore przyszedł po swoją różdżkę. Nigdy więcej nie spotkaliśmy się w podobnych okolicznościach, jako że traktował ją niczym członka rodziny i nigdy nie pozwolił jej zniszczyć. 

— Do czasu, gdy dostała się w ręce Voldemorta — burknął Harry, z zadowoleniem odnotowując fakt, że twórca różdżek nawet nie mrugnął. 

— Tak podejrzewam. 

— Dlaczego więc Voldemort myślał, że to Czarna Różdżka? — Zmarszczył brwi, mając wrażenie, że wciąż mu umykała najważniejsza część. 

— Ponieważ Albus ją miał. 

— Ale to nie jest… 

— Dokładnie. 

Harry zastanowił się chwilę, ostatecznie jednak to wszystko wydało mu się cudownie logiczne; nareszcie coś układało się w całość. 

— Czarna różdżka jest zmiennokształtna.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry ubrał swoją jedyną szatę wyjściową, by nie zostać odebranym przez Wizengamot źle, po czym wyszedł z dormitorium. Czuł na sobie śledzące go spojrzenia innych Gryfonów, jednak nikt nie pofatygował się, by powiedzieć cokolwiek. Nawet Hermiona, która rozczarowała go chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich, tylko odwróciła wzrok, kiedy przystanął przed wyjściem z Pokoju Wspólnego, rozglądając się po tak znajomych mu twarzach. Niektórych brakowało, musiał więc zrobić wszystko, by nie brakowało kolejnej. Skoro jednak jego przyjaciele tak stawiali sprawę, nie miał zamiaru bardziej się tym przejmować. Najwyraźniej w którymś momencie ich drogi rozeszły się bardziej, niż mu się wydawało; jedyne, co go przerażało to fakt, iż stało się to na przestrzeni kilku dni. Może to wszystko było tylko jednym wielkim kłamstwem stworzonym na potrzebę zakończenia wojny? Ta myśl bolała, jednak nie mógł uwierzyć, by przeszli tak wiele tylko po to, by jedno nieporozumienie mogło tak ich podzielić. 

Teraz jednak musiał skupić się na tym, by zrobić wszystko, byle tylko wyciągnąć chłopaka z więzienia… powstrzymać pocałunek, który jest zaplanowany dla wszystkich więźniów. Podejrzewał, że jego teoria odnośnie tego, co naprawdę stało się z chłopakiem, była słuszna. Kiedy już do tego doszedł, odkrył również, że dyrektor wcale nie oczekiwał, że to przy jej pomocy będzie bronił chłopaka i powstrzyma go przed skazaniem. Musiał zdać się po prostu na swoje umiejętności i szczere serce, pociągnąć za sobą tłumy, by nikt nie śmiał zakwestionować jego stanowiska. I obawiał się, że może się to okazać trudniejsze, niż początkowo podejrzewał. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miało być to proste. 

Zbiegł po schodach, kilka razy wpadając na plączących się po zamku uczniów. Niektórzy na jego widok usuwali się mu z drogi, chociaż znalazło się kilku Ślizgonów, którzy specjalnie zagrodzili mu drogę, jakby chcieli go spowolnić. Jakby nie szedł właśnie, bronić jednego z nich.. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, większość z nich przez cały czas wierzyła w ideały Voldemorta oraz to, że ich opiekun domu był jednym ze Śmierciożerców, teraz mogli wcale nie chcieć, by wracał. Harry miał nadzieję, że kiedy już wrócą do zamku, przygotowania do powrotu uczniów do domów ruszą z miejsca. Tak naprawdę bał się tego, czego chłopak może doświadczyć od tych, którym zdążył zajść za skórę, kiedy jeszcze był ich nauczycielem. Już teraz doskonale widać było, jak wielu interesował los Severusa. 

Zacisnął zęby, pokonując ostatnie schody oddzielające go od głównego wyjścia ze szkoły, gdzie miała czekać na niego McGonagall. Dostrzegł ją na ułamek sekundy wcześniej niż ona jego i przyspieszył kroku, uśmiechając się do niej nieznacznie. Nie musiał udawać, rzeczywiście cieszył się na jej widok, zwłaszcza, że miał świadomość, iż bez jej wsparcia mógł w ogóle nie został dopuszczony do rozprawy Severusa. 

— Witaj, Harry — przywitała się kobieta, obejmując go lekko ramieniem. Harry pozwolił na to, czując, że ta drży. Jak wiele musiało ją to kosztować? 

Przemyślał szybko wszystko i zauważył, jak cała ta sytuacja musiała być dla niej trudna. Te wszystkie lata uszczypliwości, jawny brak zaufania, ale przede wszystkim to, co działo się na korytarzu podczas bitwy o Hogwart, gdy ciskała w niego klątwami, zmuszając do ucieczki. Uderzyło go to, że mężczyzna nie ataktował, tylko się bronił; nie chciał skrzywdzić ani niej, ani nikogo innego. Rozumiał, że skazanie go, stanowiłoby kolejną porażkę dla McGonagall, zwłaszcza, że przecież dyrektora nie było z nimi już rok, co też musiało być dla niej ciężkie, zważywszy na czasy, jakie później nastały. Straciłaby kolejną osobę.

— Będzie dobrze — powiedział, wdychając delikatną woń jej perfum. Szybko pokiwała głową, odsuwając się od niego, po czym uniosła dłoń, poprawiając mu kołnierzyk. Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem i uśmiechnął się, doskonale rozumiejąc jej zachowanie. — Dziękuję, mam zamiar sprawić jak najlepsze wrażenie. — Wyszczerzył się, chcąc rozładować napięcie, po czym skinął na drzwi. — Możemy? 

Kobieta wyglądała jakby trudniej niż zwykle było jej zachować opanowanie i po prostu przytaknęła, ruszając się z miejsca. Szedł zaraz obok niej, patrząc prosto przed siebie, rozpamiętując ostatnie wydarzenia. Choć na chwilę chciał oderwać umysł od tego, co nastąpi już wkrótce. 

— Zastanawiałam się, Harry… Mam nadzieję, że zamierzasz ukończyć szkołę? 

Potter momentalnie się zatrzymał, patrząc na nią z nieskrywanym oburzeniem w oczach. 

— Ależ pani profesor, oczywiście, że tak! Nigdy nie zakładałem czegoś innego, a teraz, skoro dołączy do nas również profe… Severus, to tym bardziej. Nie zostawiłbym go na pożarcie — zakończył stanowczo. Kobieta zaśmiała się, wyraźnie się odprężając. Wznowili chód. 

— Wolałam się upewnić. 

Przytaknął, nie będąc pewnym, czy kobieta w ogóle to zauważyła. Nie był to jednak aktualnie jego największy problem, odkąd coraz bardziej zbliżali się do końca pola antydeportacyjnego. Właściwie z każdym krokiem, wahał się coraz bardziej i kobieta musiała to wyczuć, bo poklepała go niezręcznie po ramieniu. 

Wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze nosem, ale mimo to, czuł zdenerwowanie. Nawet, jeżeli jego życie naznaczone było ryzykiem, nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak otępiały ze strachu, Nawet ostateczna bitwa tak go nie poruszyła. Nie podobało mu się to, co się z nim działo. 

— Złap mnie mocno — ostrzegła go kobieta i od razu wykonał jej polecenie, nie chcąc nazbyt zwlekać. Po chwili już wirowali w cudownym niebycie. 

*

Otępienie tak naprawdę zaczęło się dopiero, gdy weszli do ministerstwa, unikając jak mogli reporterów zgromadzonych przed budynkiem. Harry nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, właściwie dotychczas, oprócz Rity, nie miał kontaktu z ludźmi działającymi w tej profesji. Szczególnie w takiej chwili jak ta, kiedy najwyraźniej byli w swoim żywiole, robiąc im setki zdjęć i przekrzykując się wzajemnie. Właściwie nie miał pojęcia, dla kogo wszyscy mogli pracować, bo oprócz Proroka, Czarownicy i żonglera, nie kojarzył zbytnio żadnych innych czasopism. No, pomijając te dotyczące quidditcha oraz eliksirów, które kiedyś widział, ale tak po za tym… widocznie czarodziejska prasa była niemal równie mocno rozwinięta co mugolska. I coraz bardziej zaczynało go to przerażać. 

Co dziwniejsze, nie było nikogo, kto pomógłby im przedostać się do głównego wejścia, a zebrani przed gmachem aurorzy wręcz odwracali wzrok od tego nagłego zbiorowiska, zupełnie, jakby dostali polecenie, by w żadnym wypadku nie interweniować. I jeżeli o niego chodziło, to wcale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby w rzeczywistości właśnie tak było. Czasami nienawidził tych politycznych gierek. 

Tak czy inaczej, to w środku zaczął się prawdziwy koszmar. Wszyscy na niego patrzyli. I kiedy myślał _wszyscy_ to właśnie tak było. Pracownicy ministerstwa wręcz zatrzymywali się, by spojrzeć na niego chociaż przez chwilę, a komentarze, które do niego docierały, w większości ani trochę nie pomagały. Mieli do niego żal. 

I to było tak absurdalne, że miał ochotę zacząć się śmiać. Najchętniej podejść do jednego i drugiego i powiedzieć im wszystkim, co tak naprawdę o nich myśli. Byli żałośni ze swoimi opiniami, ale Harry zrozumiał już dawno, o co im wszystkim chodziło. 

Ci ludzie nie chcieli sprawiedliwości, pragnęli tylko i wyłącznie krwi. 

Dostrzegał co rusz twarze, które gdzieś tam zapadły mu w pamięć i rozpoznawał w nich rodziny ofiar Voldemorta. I wiedział, po co tu przyszli. By oglądać widowisko, którym najwyraźniej zamierzano uczynić proces Śmierciożerców. Lud pragnął zadośćuczynienia, a ministerstwo wydawało się chcieć spełnić tę zachciankę. 

Dopiero wówczas zastanowiło go, dlaczego w takim razie musieli prosić o możliwość zeznawania i przebywania na sali podczas przesłuchań, skoro było ono otwarte dla tych wszystkich ludzi. 

Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. 

— Wierzę w ciebie, Harry — powiedziała Minerwa, kiedy zatrzymali sie przed salą. — Nie daj się sprowokować, jeżeli ktoś by czegoś próbował… — Zerknęła na tablicę przy drzwiach. — Severus będzie przesłuchiwany jako siódmy z więźniów, ty zeznajesz jako czwarty. Bądź dobrej myśli. 

— Wszystko się powiedzie — przytaknął, po czym posłał kobiecie ostatnie skinięcie, odwracając się do wejścia plecami, nie chcąc póki co widzieć zebranego w niej tłumu. Przesunął się aż pod ścianę i oparł plecami o gładki kamień. 

Starał się wyciszyć, chociaż czuł, że czas nieubłaganie się zbliża, kiedy rozlegało się kolejne uderzenie młotkiem. Z miejsca, w którym stał, tak jak oczekiwał nic nie widział, jednak teraz, gdy jego imię wyświetlało się jako następne na liści zeznających, nagle chciałby wiedzieć na czym stoi. Przed jaką ilością osób przyjdzie mu wstawić się za chłopakiem, jak wiele głosów będzie przeciwnych, ile podważy jego słowa. 

— Panie Potter, zapraszamy. 

Łagodny, kobiecy głos wytrącił go z chwilowego letargu i, poprawiając szatę, ruszył do sali. Słyszał te wszystkie zaskoczone szepty, kilka oburzonych głosów, jednak jedynym, o czym mógł myśleć, było skupione na nim, intensywne spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Uda mu się. 

Podszedł na wskazane mu miejsce, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo ta sala zmieniła się od czasu, gdy sam był tu przesłuchiwany, kiedy to jeszcze minister usilnie podważał jego słowa dotyczące powrotu Voldemorta. 

Już miał otworzyć usta, dziwnie czując się w ciszy, która zapadła, gdy nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna z fiolką w ręku. Harry rozszerzył oczy, kiedy dotarło do niego, co planowali. Zawrzało. 

— Prosimy o spokój, to rutynowe działanie! — wykrzyknął minister i Harry spojrzał na niego kpiąco. Nagle jedna z siedzących w ostatnim rzędzie kobiet zerwała się na równe nogi. 

— Nikt inny nie odpowiadał pod Veritaserum! — krzyknęła i po chwili podeszło do niej dwóch aurorów, by wyprowadzić ją na zewnątrz. On sam jednak uparcie spoglądał na Severusa, a kiedy mężczyzna z eliksirem stanął przy nim, uśmiechnął się, chcąc dodać chłopakowi otuchy. Snape tylko wykrzywił się i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że wywrócił oczami. Rozluźnił się. Skoro już podawano mu eliksir prawdy, nie będą mogli podważyć jego słów i szybciej ta maskarada dobiegnie końca. 

— Sytuacja, w której zeznaje pan Potter jest nieco inna, a biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, eliksir pomoże mu dokonać właściwych osądów. 

Przez salę przetoczył się oburzony pomruk i gdyby nie fakt, że czuł, jak eliksir rozlewa mu się w klatce piersiowej, na pewno sam by zareagował. 

Odchrząknięcie zmusiło go, by spojrzał na ministra przewodzącego zgromadzeniu. 

— Jak się nazywasz?

— Harry Potter. 

Czuł się dziwnie, kiedy słowa opuszczały jego usta, zupełnie jakby dobiegały zza ściany. 

— Ile masz lat? 

— Szesnaście. 

— Gdzie się uczysz? 

— W Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. 

Słowa same ulatywały z jego ust, chociaż starał się skupić myśli i bardziej kontrolować to, co mówi. 

— Doskonale. Powiedz nam, Harry, kto jest oskarżonym w tej sprawie? 

— Severus Snape. Ale jest niewinny. 

Dodanie tego było swego rodzaju wewnętrznym impulsem, którego nie mógł powstrzymać. Najwyraźniej ta myśl tak zapadła mu w pamięć, że naturalnie zaczął łączyć ją z chłopakiem. 

— To ustalimy. Powiedz mi, czy Severus Snape, którego znasz, jest Śmierciożercą? 

To było dekoncentrujące. Otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale nie wiedział co. Severus, nauczyciel, był Śmierciożercą, szpiegiem dyrektora, ale ten Severus nigdy nie został wcielony w szeregi Voldemorta. Zaczynał się trząść, a gardło ściskało mu się boleśnie. 

— Ja.. — wycharczał, chcąc powiedzieć, by sprecyzowali pytanie. 

— Czy ten chłopak, który jest z nami na sali, Severus Snape, jest Śmierciożercą? — Nagle rozległ się inny głos i Harry, mimo że miał wrażenie, iż wiruje na karuzeli, zdołał skupić wzrok na czarownicy siedzącej obok ministra. Kojarzył ją ze swojej własnej rozprawy. Uśmiechała się do niego ciepło. 

— Nie ma pani… — zaczął minister, ale kobieta ucięła mu. 

— Mam równe prawo co pan, ministrze, by zadawać temu biednemu chłopcu pytania, zwłaszcza, gdy to niesprecyzowane ewidentnie go męczy. 

— Droga wolna — skapitulował. Kobieta znowu się do niego zwróciła, chociaż obraz przed jego oczami boleśnie falował. Czuł nieprzyjemny stukot w skroniach i chciał, by jak najszybciej to się skończyło. 

— Panie Potter, odpowie nam pan? 

Harry skinął szybko głową, co tylko sprawiło, że poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. 

— Nie jest Śmierciożercą. 

— A twój profesor, Severus Snape? 

Harry znowu się zawahał, ale wtedy przez jego otumaniony umysł przebiła się jedna istotna myśl. To był Severus, który jeszcze nie był nigdy dorosły. On… został zamieniony. 

— Był.

— Czyli był zdrajcą? — wtrącił się minister. — Zdradził jasną stronę?

— Był szpiegiem Dumbledore’a. Nikogo nie zdradził. — Jego głos był płaski, chociaż czuł wzbierającą w nim wściekłość. 

— Jednak został Śmierciożercą. Kiedy? — Znowu kobieta. Harry naprawdę ją lubił. 

— Po ukończeniu Hogwartu. 

— Ile lat ma znajdujący się na tej sali Severus Snape? 

— Siedemnaście.

— Czy ukończył już Hogwart?

— Nie. Został mu jeszcze rok nauki. 

— Czy uważasz, że jest winny zarzucanych mu czynów? — dopytywała kobieta. 

— Nie. Severus Snape jest niewinny. 

Na sali znowu zawrzało, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że to wciąż nie było wszystko.

— Jak to się stało, jak to zrobiłeś, co Potter? — Minister poczuł, że więzień mu powoli umyka. Tych zeznań nie będzie mógł podważyć, zasłaniając się ewentualnym kłamstwem ze strony chłopaka. Sam się wkopał. 

Teraz jednak Harry z całych sił nie chciał opowiedzieć o tym, czego dokonał dyrektor. Skupił się. 

— Ja tylko go znalazłem. Ja… on umierał zabijany jadem Nagini, węża Voldemorta… — Rozległo się kilka zduszonych okrzyków. — Wróciłem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty po jego ciało, gdy zabiłem Voldemorta. Ale profesora nie było. Był… Severus. 

W głębi duszy odetchnął. Powoli czuł, jak Veritaserum traci moc, ale minister wydawał się wpaść w jakiś amok. 

— Co to za sztuczka?! Jak go odmłodziliście?!

— To nie jest sztuczka. To po prostu Severus. 

— Ministrze… — Usłyszał szept kobiety, która wcześniej zadawała mu pytania, a teraz pochylała się nad uchem mężczyzny. Widział ich cichy spór, ale minister nie miał już szans. 

— Jeszcze jedno, panie Potter. — Kobieta ponownie się do niego zwróciła. — Jaka była rola Severusa Snape’a podczas bitwy o Hogwart?

Harry nie musiał się zastanawiać. 

— Rola? Był sprzymierzeńcem Jasnej Strony, gotowym umrzeć za nią… — Zawahał się. Veritaserum już zdążyło stracić swoją moc i teraz odwrócił się do chłopaka, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Gotowym umrzeć za mnie. Cieszę się, że żyje.   
__


	6. Chapter 6

Kiedy Severus został uniewinniony, nie czuł żadnej potrzeby dłużej tkwić w tej sali. Zwłaszcza, czując na sobie te wszystkie nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, z ministrem na czele. Tak naprawdę po jego zeznaniach nie było już powodu, by przeprowadzano naradę, czy cokolwiek innego. Nikt nie mógł podważyć jego słów, bo nawet Mistrz Eliksirów nie potrafił oszukać veritaserum. Harry cieszył się przede wszystkim ze względu na to, że jego oświadczenie wystarczyło, by chłopaka uniewinnić i ogłupiały minister, który zapewne liczył na to, że pod wpływem eliksiru prawdy, tajny plan uniknięcia przez Śmierciożercę Azkabanu legnie w gruzach, nie zdecydował się na przesłuchanie również samego oskarżonego. Nie, żeby Harry’emu było z tego powodu przykro; i tak nie dowiedzieliby się niczego ponad to, czego mieli już świadomość, biorąc pod uwagę to, co robili z Severusem, odkąd zabrano go z terenu Hogwartu. 

Dopiero na zewnątrz, kiedy oparł się znowu o tę samą ścianę, odetchnął. Jego myśli pędziły nieubłaganie we wszystkich kierunkach i sam nie wiedział, za co powinien się zabrać. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić tego, co będzie się działo po powrocie do Hogwartu, nie wiedział również, jak teraz względem niego będzie zachowywał się Severus. Czy powinien pokazać mu wspomnienia, które ofiarował mu przed śmiercią, czy nim to zrobi zasięgnąć rady u Dumbledore’a i upewnić się, czy jego tok rozumowania był właściwy. A jeżeli tak, to czy może podzielić się ze swoim odkryciem z Severusem. Najgorsze było to, że miał wrażenie, iż chłopak wyśmieje jego teorię, ale wszystko na to wskazywało, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, jak to w ogóle było możliwe. Poza tym, wskazówka pozostawiona w księgozbiorach Dumbledore’a była czytelna; zarówno ta w postaci baśni, jak i pewnej książki o wieloświatach. 

Westchnął, patrząc na tablicę i nieco rozpogodził się, widząc, że za chwilę powinna nastąpić przerwa, a co za tym idzie, zwolnią w końcu Severusa i będzie mógł już wydostać się z tego koszmarnego miejsca. Miał również nadzieję, że z sali wyjdą członkowie Wizengamotu i będzie mógł zamienić słowo czy dwa z panią Bones, która już kolejny raz się za nim wstawiła, o ile można było to tak w ogóle nazwać. Zwłaszcza, że po raz kolejny zrobiła to, otwarcie sprzeciwiając się Knotowi. 

Jego przemyślenia przerwał huk skrzydła drzwi obijającego się o ścianę. Harry odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i zdążył jedynie dostrzec znikającą postać ministra. Cóż, niewątpliwie był wściekły. Po chwili z sali zaczęli wychodzić kolejni urzędnicy i z radością odnotował fakt, że pośród nich jest również wyglądająca na zamyśloną Amelia Bones. Czym prędzej odsunął się od ściany i podążył w jej kierunku. 

— Pani Bones! — wykrzyknął, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę i najwyraźniej mu się to udało, bo kobieta odłączyła się do ciemnego pochodu zmierzającego w dół korytarza. 

— Witaj, Harry Potterze. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. 

— Chciałem podziękować za pomoc. To było koszmarne, a minister dziwnie zdeterminowany, by uniemożliwić uniewinnienie Sevrusa Snape’a — powiedział szybko, wiedząc, że wkrótce wyjdzie również McGonagall i będą mogli pójść zabrać stąd chłopaka. Kobieta skinęła głową, a na jej twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

— To nic takiego, po prostu zadawałam pytania. Przykro mi, panie Potter, że osobiste rozgrywki pana ministra ponownie dosięgły pana osoby i pana… — zawahała się, marszcząc brwi — bliskich.

Harry poczuł rozlewające mu się po piersi ciepło, będąc doskonale świadomym tego, że kobieta miała w tym przypadku rację. Severus, chciał czy nie, zdecydowanie stał się kimś takim dla niego. To było tym silniejsze, że był świadom tego, że umarł za niego… To była jego szansa, na danie chłopakowi tego, czego zabrakło mu w jego życiu. 

— Mimo wszystko bardzo pani dziękuję. Za teraz i wcześniej… — Spojrzał na nią wymownie i kobieta skinęła głową, w lot pojmując, o czym dokładnie mówił. 

— To ja powinnam podziękować. Niech pan nie myśli, że wszyscy tacy są. Po prostu, teraz, kiedy pozbył się pan… — Przełknęła ślinę, ale Harry widział zaciętość na jej twarzy. — Voldemorta, część wysoko postawionych urzędników obawia się, że po ukończeniu szkoły stanie się pan kimś jeszcze większym i mającym większe wpływy, niż jest dotychczas. 

Harry prychnął na te słowa, przypominając sobie, jak jego wpływy daleko sięgały. Dokładnie nigdzie, jeżeli miał być ze sobą szczery, bo nawet nie potrafił przekonać do swoich racji przyjaciół. 

— Zupełnie się nie liczę i myślę, że będzie tak dalej. Ludzie dostali to, czego ode mnie oczekiwali. Nie chcę myśleć, jak bardzo by mnie nienawidzili i rozżaleni się czuli, gdybym zginął. — Zaśmiał się, wyobrażając sobie setki zażaleń składanych na niedoszłego wybawcę za to, że nie spełnił swojej roli. 

— Wiem chyba o czym mówisz, ale nie przejmuj się. Jeżeli to ma w jakiś sposób poprawić ci humor, wiedz, że wkrótce będą wybory na ministra. 

— Przynajmniej tym razem _minister_ Knot nie będzie liczył na moje poparcie — parsknął, a kobieta przytaknęła. Spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony. — Startuje pani?

— Ja nie… — zawahała się, po czym dokończyła. — Za to ktoś mi bliski, z czyimi poglądami myślę, że się zgadzasz. 

Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, by słyszał o jakimś Bonesie, który byłby kimś istotnym. Na pewno nie było nikogo takiego w Zakonie Feniksa.

— Kingsley Shacklebolt. — Mrugnęła do niego i Harry uniósł momentalnie brwi, będąc pewnym, że z takim zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy musi wyglądać komicznie. Właściwie nie pomyślał o tym, że kobieta mogła zachować swoje nazwisko, anie nie słyszał, by Kingsley miał żonę czy się z kimś spotykał. To była dopiero wiadomość. 

— Jestem w takim razie pewien, że wygra. — Nagle dostrzegł nad jej ramieniem kierującą się w jego stronę McGonagall i uśmiechnął się do kobiety. — Jeszcze raz dziękuję, a gdybym mógł coś dla pani w przyszłości zrobić, czy jakoś pomóc Kin.. panu Shackleboltowi, to proszę się ze mną skontaktować. Minister taki jak on byłby miłą odmianą. 

— Cieszę się, że w jakiś sposób mogłam pomóc, panie Potter. To dzięki panu możemy spać spokojnie.

— Nie tylko. — Wyszczerzył się. 

— Proszę przekazać słowa podzięki panu Snape’owi. — Skinęła mu jeszcze, odwracając się na pięcie i znikając w tłumie akurat wtedy, kiedy pojawiła się koło niego dyrektorka. 

— Wiedziałam, że podołasz — powiedziała na wstępie, a na jej wargach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. — Jestem pewna, że Severus był zadowolony z takiej obrony — dodała, kiwając na niego, by ruszyli po chłopaka. 

Zrównał swój krok z kobietą i milczał prze chwilę, nim się odezwał: 

— Nie wiedziałem, że auror Shacklebolt startuje na ministra. To dość dziwny ruch. 

— Wręcz przeciwnie. Dyrektor planował to z nim od lat, po prostu czekali na odpowiedni moment. 

— Ach, dyrektor.

Harry pokręcił głową i nagle przyspieszył kroku, dostrzegając prowadzonego przez aurora Severusa. Po chwili już stał przy nich, nie będąc pewnym, co powinien powiedzieć. Ku jego uldze, po chwili stała już przy nim McGonagall. 

— Zajmę się formalnościami. Idźcie gdzieś poczekać — powiedziała, odprawiając ich. Harry skinął szybko głową, czekając aż auror przerwie zaklęcie, które wykorzystywano zamiast tradycyjnych kajdanek. 

— Chodźmy — powiedział cicho, ciągnąc Severusa za rękaw. Ten nie oponował i po chwili już szli ciemnymi korytarzami, kierując się ku głównemu holowi ministerstwa. Cisza przedłużała się i Harry był zaskoczony, jak nagle trudno znaleźć mu było słowa, którymi mógłby zacząć jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Zerknął ukradkiem na Severusa, który miał wciąż na sobie te same szaty, co na przesłuchaniu i zirytował się, że wciąż nie skończył siedemnastu lat, by móc chociaż jakoś naprawić kilka rozdarć, które widział albo przynajmniej nieco oczyścić ten niewdzięczny strój. I zmienić mu kolor, albo sprawić, by wszyscy, których mijają, nie patrzyli się na Severusa, jakby co najmniej był jakimś zbiegiem. W końcu zirytował się i zatrzymał, rozpinając wierzchnią szatę. Pod spodem miał czarne spodnie i taką samą koszulkę, więc nie wydawało mu się, by teraz miało znaczenie to, że nie ma już na sobie bardziej eleganckiej i czarodziejskiej garderoby. 

Severus przeszedł kilka kroków, nim zorientował się, że Harry nie idzie obok niego, a gdy już to do niego dotarło, wykonał ruch, jakby chciał się obrócić, by na niego spojrzeć, ale wówczas Potter zdążył do niego doskoczyć i zarzucić mu na ramiona swoją szatę. Wstrzymał powietrze, kiedy chłopak odruchowo sięgnął, podtrzymując już zsuwający się materiał. Spojrzał na Harry’ego i ten zobaczył w jego oczach coś dziwnego, coś, czego nie widywał zbyt często i przywodziło na myśl… nadzieję. 

Wyszczerzył się do chłopaka, będąc pewnym, że ten zaraz znajdzie tysiąc i jeden powód, dla którego nie miałby przyjąć szaty, dlatego też uprzedził go:

— Zakładaj natychmiast; jestem teraz ikoną czarodziejskiego świata, także nie mogę pokazywać się z kimś, kto wygląda, jakby właśnie uciekł z więzienia!

Severus prychnął, ale jego posępna mina w którymś momencie rozpogodziła się nieco i teraz wykrzywiał się do niego złośliwie. 

— Gorzej, że teraz wszyscy pomyślą, że ledwo uniknąwszy Azkabanu już zadaję się z miejscowym rzezimieszkiem. — Pokręcił teatralnie głową, obrzucając Harry’ego intensywnym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Chłopak nagle poczuł się nagi.

— Spokojnie, zawsze cię wyciągnę. 

Po tych wypowiedzianych pozornie lekkim tonem słowach zapadła między nimi intensywna cisza. Szli dalej, chociaż Harry wolałby, żeby chłopak nie był taki milczący. W końcu mówił więcej osłabiony po serii przesłuchań w ministerstwie, dlaczego więc teraz, gdy był wolny, nagle nabrał wody w usta? Harry był sfrustrowany i miał ochotę chociażby go szturchnąć, tylko po to, by wywołać jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony. 

W końcu stanęli nieco na uboczu, za rzędem filarów, by nie rzucać się w oczy, czekając na przyjście McGonagall. Stali chwilę, patrząc na siebie co chwilę, jednak nie podtrzymując swoich spojrzeń. Severus wyglądał, jakby chciał coś zrobić, coś powiedzieć, jednak zamiast tego, poprawił na sobie szatę. Harry dziwnie się czuł, widząc, że ta dobrze pasowała na chłopaka. Byli podobnej budowy i nie potrafił pozbyć się z głowy myśli, że doskonale wiedział, co było tego przyczyną. 

Westchnął, opierając się o jeden z filarów i przymknął powieki. Wsłuchał się w dźwięk kroków, które wydawali chodzący w tą i z powrotem urzędnicy, dźwięk trzaskających drzwi i… 

— Dziękuję. 

Usłyszał szept, blisko, bliżej, niż mógłby przypuszczać. Otworzył oczy i przekręcił głowę tak, że patrzył na stojącego przy nim Severusa z naprawdę bliska. Chłopak momentalnie się cofnął, a jego policzki pokryły bladym rumieńcem i Harry zachichotał, patrząc na tak zakłopotanego Ślizgona. Zwłaszcza, że wciąż miał w pamięci jego starszą, pewną siebie i pomiatającym wszystkimi wersję. 

Dlatego też zrobił jedyne, co przyszło mu na myśl i wydawało się odpowiednie od momentu, kiedy przegłosowano wniosek o uniewinnienie. 

To nie było to samo, co obejmowanie Rona czy Hermiony. Nie przywodziło jednak również na myśl przytulania Cho czy Ginny, kiedy te opłakiwały straty bliskich osób. To było coś zarezerwowane tylko dla nich. Miał wrażenie, jakby nawet poklepanie po plecach Ślizgona było czymś wysoce nieodpowiednim, dlatego tylko przesunął dłońmi po łopatkach chłopaka, po czym puścił go, czym prędzej się odsuwając. I chociaż zdecydowanie nie takie były jego założenia, czuł rumieniec wykwitający na jego policzkach. 

— Wygłupiłem się nieco — powiedział mimowolnie, mając ochotę zacząć gwizdać. I nie był wcale przekonany, czy czuł się źle z tym, co przed chwilą zrobił, czy najchętniej by to powtórzył. Miał wrażenie, że chłopak idealnie pasował do jego objęć, jego drobne ciało wydawało się potrzebować podobnych gestów. Severus wydawał się ich potrzebować. 

Chłopak odchrząknął, jednak wbrew oczekiwaniom Pottera, nie unikał jego wzroku, wręcz przeciwnie, szukał kontaktu, jakby chciał znaleźć w jego oczach coś, czego Harry nie odważył się powiedzieć. 

— To było… W porządku. Tak myślę — dodał szybko. 

— Ja… — zaczął Harry, ale wówczas dostrzegł rozglądającą się za nimi McGonagall. 

— Wszystkie formalności dopełnione — powiedziała od razu, jak tylko się do niej zbliżyli, podając Severusowi jego różdżkę. Harry spojrzał na nią mimochodem, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno się nie mylił, bądź nie dał porwać zbytniej fantazji, bo tak to wszystko dla niego brzmiało, ale zdecydował już, że wpierw porozmawia na temat swojej teorii z Dumbledore’em, nim zacznie niepokoić Severusa. 

— Dziękuję, pani dyrektor. 

Harry prychnął pod nosem; zadziwiające, z jaką łatwością przyszło chłopakowi odezwać się do McGonagall, podczas gdy takie trudności miał, by zrobić to samo do niego. 

— Chodźmy już, to miejsce przyprawia mnie o zawrót głowy — zarządziła kobieta i, nie czekając na nich, ruszyła do wyjścia. Harry zacisnął zęby, wyobrażając sobie ten tłum reporterzy zebrany przed gmachem ministerstwa i mimowolnie przysunął się do Severusa. 

W ostatniej chwili przyszło mu coś do głowy i krzyknął do McGonagall:

— Mogłaby pani… — Wskazał na Severusa i kobieta wydawała się pojąć w lot, o co mu chodziło, bo po chwili z tyłu jego szaty pojawił się obszerny kaptur. Harry nie chciał myśleć o jego podobieństwie do tego, w który wyposażone były szaty Śmierciożerców. Zamiast tego zarzucił go chłopakowi na głowę, ukrywając przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami i zdecydowany jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Hogwarcie, złapał go za przed ramię, by nie rozdzielili się w tłumie. 

Severus na szczęście nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko i sam przysunął się bliżej Harry’ego, drugą dłonią poprawiając sobie kaptur, po czym McGonagall pchnęła drzwi i ich uszy wypełniły się wywrzaskiwanymi pytaniami. 

— Jak to jest być zbawcą czarodziejskiego świata?!

— Panie Potter, prosimy o komentarz, kto na ministra?!

— Czy to prawda, że uniewinnił pan Śmierciożercę?!

— Będzie pan kontynuował naukę w Hogwarcie?!

— Kandyduje pan na ministra?!

— Kiedy dzieci?!

— … wybranka?!

Harry zaciskał zęby, odwracając głowę od tych wszystkich ciekawskich spojrzeń, pociągając Severusa, by ten bardziej się za nim schował, kiedy zbliżali się do granic pola antydeportacyjnego. 

— Szybko.

Przyspieszył kroku, dopadając dyrektorki i przyciągając do siebie mocno Severusa, po czym zniknęli, uciekając rozszalałemu tłumowi, który już spieszył się rozpisywać o niesamowitych historiach.


	7. Chapter 7

Zaraz po dotarciu do zamku rozdzielili się, gdy McGonagall udostępniła Severusowi łazienkę prefektów, by mógł chociaż chwilę się zrelaksować, nim będzie musiał stawić czoła wszystkim tym, którzy niekoniecznie czekali na to, aż wróci do szkoły. Harry w tym czasie po uproszeniu kilku minut w samotności w gabinecie dyrektorskim, wspinał się już po schodach, nie mogąc doczekać się, aż uda mu się porozmawiać z Dumbledore’em. 

Hasło wciąż nie zostało zmienione, więc wszedł bez problemów, rozglądając się po niemal identycznym wnętrzu. Właściwie najbardziej znaczącą dla niego różnicą był brak Fawkesa i kolorowych szat dyrektora. Zastanawiał się nawet przez chwilę, co się stało z feniksem, czy naprawdę nie wrócił już do zamku po swoim ostatnim trelu podczas pogrzebu dyrektora. 

Szybko jednak odsunął od siebie te dziwne myśli, zamiast tego zbliżając się do drzemiącego w ramach obrazu Dumbledore’a. 

— Um,, dyrektorze? — wyszeptał i po chwili już parzył na radosne iskierki, które momentalnie pojawiły się w oczach starca, jak ten tylko na niego spojrzał. 

— Ach, Harry! Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego. Wszystko się udało? — Wydawał się jakby nieco pochylić w jego stronę w geście oczekiwania. 

— Tak, jednak nie z pana pomocą. 

— Och, czyżbym słyszał w twoim głosie rozżalenie, mój kochany chłopcze? Sam sobie doskonale poradziłeś, satysfakcja jest tym większa! — dodał radośnie, dezorientując tym samym Harry’ego. Mógł się właściwie zgodzić z taką opinią, bo co było prawdą, to właśnie to, że czuł się naprawdę zadowolony z tego, że, oczywiście przy pomocy pani Bones, zdołał współpracować i pod Veritaserium zeznać tak, by oczyszczono Severusa ze wszystkich zarzutów. No i sam chłopak, który również musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Co prawda, McGonagall pomogła mu przynajmniej dostać w ogóle możliwość zeznawania w tej rozprawie, ale to on spędził całe te dni na rozwiązywanie zagadkowego odmłodzenia Severusa i szukaniu czegoś, co mógłby w razie potrzeby wykorzystać przed Wizengamotem. 

— Mam chociaż nadzieję, że teraz będę mógł odpocząć — wyraził swoje życzenie z nadzieją w głosie, ale zamiast gorliwie przytaknąć, dyrektor tylko zaśmiał się dobrodusznie, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. 

— Ach, mój chłopcze, gdybym jeszcze chociaż uwierzył w to, że naprawdę byś tego chciał! 

— Chcę, dyrektorze, ja… 

— Nie chcesz. Uwierz mi, ale tak, będzie nieco spokojniej. O ile uda ci się ochronić Severusa przed nienawiścią wszystkich wokół… — Zawiesił sugestywnie głos, czekając, aż Harry to potwierdzi. 

— Nie pozwolę go skrzywdzić — powiedział pewnie, zaplatając ręce na piersi, co tym bardziej rozbawiło starca. Sam Harry po prostu przekazał mu to, co dokładnie czuł względem chłopaka. A przynajmniej, jeśli chodziło o uczucia, które potrafił nazwać, bo wszystko inne, co działo się z nim, kiedy Severus był na horyzoncie… Kiedy widział go takim cierpiącym, to emocje kotłowały się w nim, wręcz dusząc. Nie miał zamiaru już więcej na to patrzeć. To było jego życie, mógł teraz sprawić, by Snape nie miał aż takich złych wspomnień ze szkoły. Mógł spróbować pozbyć się tego niesmaku, który zostawili po sobie huncwoci. 

Co wiedział z całą pewnością, to że nie będzie łatwo, bo zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, komu nie spodobał się pomysł z uniewinnieniem go. Jedni będą wciąż winić go za zdradę Czarnego Pana, inni z całych sil powstrzymają się przez wiarą w jego rolę szpiega, co wydało się Harry’emu kompletnie idiotyczne, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, zwłaszcza, że tam, gdzie było tak wielkie zbiorowisko ludzi, jak w Hogwarcie, podobna różnica zdać była na porządku dziennym. 

— Wierzę w to, mój chłopcze. — Nagle starzec zasępił się, opierając o zagłówek fotela, z którego go cały czas obserwował. — Liczę również, że otworzycie się na siebie. Jesteście bardziej podobni, niż mogłoby ci się wydawać. Obaj byście tylko na tym skorzystali. 

— Wszystko zależy od jego własnych uczuć, sam dopatruję się w tej znajomości jakiejś szansy… — Zawahał się, nie będąc pewnym, czy dyrektor zaraz go jakoś nie wyśmieje. Ten jednak pokiwał z powagą głową, po czym spojrzał na Harry’ego uważnie. 

— Spodziewam się, że twoje przyjście miało również inny cel, niż przekazanie mi wieści…? 

Harry poderwał głowę, gwałtownie przytakując. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, mając wrażenie, że zaraz wejdzie ktoś, kto odbierze mu to, co zyskał ostatnimi czasy. Właściwie wszystko w jego życiu, co było dobre, prędzej czy później znikało i jeżeli tak samo miało być również teraz, wolał dmuchać na zimne. 

— Tak, dyrektorze, wydaje mi się, że jestem blisko rozwiązania, ale wciąż mam pewne wątpliwości. Zupełnie, jakbym miał kawałki układanki, jednak nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić. — Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją w oczach, że ten sam zacznie mówić, ale zamiast tego, dyrektor tylko zachęcał go, by zaczął mówić. — No, więc… jest Czarna Różdżka. Jestem pewien, że ma ona kluczową rolę w tym całym… przedsięwzięciu… — Uniósł wzrok i kontynuował, widząc, że Dumbledore przytaknął. — Wiem, że nie ma stałej formy, więc jednym z moich pomysłów było, że Voldemort nigdy jej nie miał, więc nie mogła być to pana różdżka z grobu. Czyli ktoś inny musiałby przejść w jej posiadanie. 

— Zgadza się. 

— Jednak to mógłby być ktokolwiek i to nie miałoby żadnego znaczenia. Ale pan miał te baśnie i to po prostu musi jakoś tu pasować. Tylko to wszystko jest nielogiczne. Powiedzmy, że to Severus ma tę różdżkę. Ale po co? Bał się pan, że ją straci? To nie mogło o to chodzić, bo mógł sobie ją po prostu pan gdzieś schować. Czyli różdżka musiałaby być naprawdę potrzebna do tej podmiany, ale znowu, do czego? Dalej. Powiedzmy, że posłużyła jako jakiś katalizator, ale to byłoby bezsensu. Zakładając, że mówimy o przeniesieniu Severusa z jednego momentu w czasie do drugiego, równałoby się to z podróżą w czasie. I albo miał pan te książki o wieloświatach, bo lubił pan sobie czytać podobne pozycje z nudów, albo chłopak został przeniesiony z jakiegoś równoległego świata, co znowu wydaje się nie możliwe, bo jakim cudem?! Przecież tamtejszy Albus Dumbledore nie dał mu ot tak różdżki! — Wziął głęboki wdech, by nieco zapanować nad emocjami. 

— Cóż, mój kochany chłopcze, przyznam, że część udało ci się rozpracować. Nie mam serca dłużej trzymać cię w niepewności, a coś mi podpowiada, że wolałbyś być teraz gdzie indziej… 

Starzec sugestywnie zawiesił głos, na co Harry poczuł, jak policzki robią mu się ciepłe i w myślach błagał, by przypadkiem się teraz nie zaczerwienił, bo byłoby to zdecydowanie zbyt dziwne. Dyrektor jednak wyglądał, jakby wiedział o czymś, o czym Harry sam nie miał pojęcia i teraz uśmiechał się do niego radośnie. Starzec jednak szybko ostudził jego zapał. 

— Jednak nieważne, jak bardzo chciałbym móc podzielić się z tobą prawdą na temat tego, co się wydarzyło, dopóki nie dopasujesz jeszcze jednego elementu, nie mogę tego zrobić. Widzisz, przysięgi składane za życia nie przestają obowiązywać po śmierci. Jesteś blisko, Harry, ale wciąż zbyt daleko, bym mógł coś ci powiedzieć — zakończył smutno, patrząc na Harry’ego przepraszającym wzrokiem. 

— Chodzi o różdżkę, prawda? 

Widząc, że starzec nie odpowiada, pokiwał głową w zadumie. 

Był tak zajęty rozmyślaniem, że nie usłyszał cichego szczęku, kiedy drzwi się uchyliły. 

Potarł twarz, czując, jak uchodzi z niego energia. Już miał nadzieję, że w końcu uda mu się rozgryźć, co się wydarzyło tamtej nocy, jednak jak zwykle coś musiało stanąć mu na przeszkodzie. 

— W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak zająć się tą różdżką. W końcu, to nie może być takie trudne. Nie z takimi przeciwnikami już sobie radziłem… 

Nagle coś załomotało i zdążył się jeszcze odwrócić, by zobaczyć znikającą za drzwiami postać. 

— Myślę, Harry, że powinieneś ruszyć za Severusem — poradził mu dyrektor. Do zobaczenia chłopcze! 

I zniknął. 

Harry zacisnął zęby, zastanawiając się, jak wiele jeszcze wydarzy się tego dnia. Brakowało mu już tylko jeszcze jakieś wewnątrzszkolnej kłótni do pełnej satysfakcji. Odwrócił się na pięcie i rzucił do drzwi, zastanawiając się, jak Severus mógł zinterpretować to co usłyszał i jak dużo tego było. 

Zbiegając po schodach starał się jednocześnie usłyszeć dźwięk, który mógłby wydawać chłopak, jednak wydawało się, że nie ma tam nic poza jego własnymi krokami. Nie miał zupełnie pojęcia, gdzie Severus mógłby się udać, zwłaszcza, biorąc pod uwagę, że znał Hogwart, kto wie, czy nie lepiej niż on sam… I wtedy to do niego dotarło. Znajdowali się blisko siódmego piętra, więc, jeżeli tylko Severus był świadomy jego istnienia, mógł udać się do Pokoju życzeń. Harry pospieszył się, łudząc się, że nim dobiegnie, drzwi nie zdążą jeszcze zniknąć, bo w przeciwnym wypadku, nie wiadomo ile czasu minie, nim Severus odważy się wyjść. 

Ku jego uldze, kiedy wybiegł zza zakrętu, te dopiero zamknęły się za Severusem, a Harry dopadł ich już w kilku krokach. Szarpnął za nie, uchylając jedno ze skrzydeł i wpadł do środka, nim całkowicie się zamknęły. 

— Severusie! — wrzasnął, niczego nie widząc. Miał wrażenie, jakby znalazł się w jakiejś pustce, nawet wytężając wzrok, nie był w stanie niczego dostrzec, było zbyt ciemno. 

— Wynoś się stąd, Potter — zawył chłopak, gdzieś po jego lewej stronie. Skierował tam swoje kroki, ale mimo jego wyciągniętych rąk, na nikogo się nie natknął. Wówczas dotarło do niego, że przecież ma przy sobie różdżkę, a jako że znajduje się w zamku, może używać czarów.

— Lumos — powiedział cicho i koniec jego różdżki rozjaśnił się, ukazując stojącego dość znaczną odległość od niego Severusa. 

— Pozwól mi wytłumaczyć… 

— Nie! Najwyraźniej jesteś taki sam, jak twój ojciec — odwarknął chłopak, wyszarpując z kieszeni swoją różdżkę. Harry zdołał jeszcze zauważyć, że wciąż ma na sobie jego szatę, gdy w jego stronę śmignął czerwony promień. 

W ostatniej chwili uskoczył, nie będąc przekonanym, czy powinien jakoś zareagować, kiedy jednak dobiegł go szept, a po nim atak, wiedział, że nie może dłużej czekać. 

— Protego! — wykrzyknął, po czym, gdy jego tarcza została rozbita przez pędzące na niego zaklęcie, odparł: — Expelliarmus 

— Confirgo 

Usłyszał krzyk chłopaka i rzucił się w bok na widok pędzącego w jego stronę zaklęcia. Rozbiło się gdzieś za nim, powodując eksplozję i przez tę krótką chwilę udało mu się zlokalizować Ślizgona i posłać w jego stronę drętwotę. 

— Incancerous — wykrzyknął. 

— Protego! Sectumsempra 

— Nie! — wrzasnął, rzucając się w bok, wprost na mknący w jego stronę promień i różdżka została wytrącona mu z ręki. Sapnął, gdy poczuł ból promieniujący z każdej komórki w jego ciele i, nie mogąc utrzymać się na nogach, opadł na kolana, mając ochotę wyć niczym zarzynane zwierzę. — Severusie! — Chociaż się starał, jego głos załamał się pod koniec. Oddychał ciężko, podczas gdy pod palcami, którymi trzymał się za brzuch, zbierała się wilgotna ciecz. Krew — Severusie! — szepnął, nasłuchując kroków. Spróbował przeturlać się na bok, by wymacać wokół siebie różdżkę, jednak kiedy już mu się to udało i wyciągnął rękę, pod jego palcami zamiast różdżki wyczuł coś, co, jak się domyślał, było butem chłopaka. 

Jego dłoń została strącona i chociaż starał się wymacać różdżkę ręką, poczuł tylko jej smagnięcie po swojej ręce, gdy Severus ją podnosił. 

— Lumos 

Zrobiło się na tyle jasno, by, mrużąc oczy, mógł coś zobaczyć. Chłopak nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, wręcz przeciwnie. Jego pierś wznosiła się i szybko opadała, włosy były rozwiane, a w oczach czaił się strach. Dobiegł go syk, gdy chłopak uklęknął obok niego, wciąż trzymając w jego stronę wycelowaną drugą różdżkę. 

— Nie… — udało mu się wydusić, patrząc na chłopaka błagalnie. — Nie… 

Chłopak wymruczał w odpowiedzi coś, czego Harry nie zrozumiał, ale poczuł, jak ból momentalnie odchodzi, a on sam może zaczerpnąć tchu. Odwrócił się od Severusa, podnosząc na kolana i kaszlnął, wypluwając z ust strużkę krwi. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko zostało stracone, a ta niewielka doza zaufania, którą udało mu się uzyskać ze strony chłopaka, przepadła na zawsze. Jęknął. 

— Dobrze się bawiłeś? — zapytał drżącym głosem. 

— Nie bawi mnie twój ból — wyszeptał chłopak w odpowiedzi i Harry wzdrygnął się, czując dotyk na ramieniu. Poczuł, że chłopak sztywnieje, ale nie zabrał dłoni, zamiast tego delikatnym pociągnięciem nakazał Potterowi odwrócić się, by na niego spojrzeć. Na twarzy Harry’ego dostrzegł grymas bólu, ale to, co było w jego oczach sprawiło, że Severus poczuł uścisk w piersi. — Nie chciałem. — Potter przygryzł policzki, starając się zapanować nad emocjami. Czuł się upokorzony, zawiedziony. Przypomniał sobie, jak sam użył tej klątwy na Draco i tym trudniej było mu zapanować nad sobą. Wziął drżący wdech, nie spuszczając oczu z Severusa, który nie wyglądał wcale lepiej. Nie dostrzegł, jak uścisk w dłoni chłopaka się rozluźnia, usłyszał dopiero stukot różdżki na podłodze. Zgasło światło. — Ja… — Severus wciągnął powietrze. — Ja… 

Harry nie mógł wydusić z siebie głosu, klęczał tak, bojąc się ruszyć, nie chcąc się ruszyć, czekając. 

— Nie chciałem odebrać ci różdżki. Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Myślałem… — Nie zdążył skończyć, bo nagle przylgnęło do niego drugie ciało, obejmując go rękami. 

— Uwierz mi… — Rozległ się szept przy jego uchu, jednak Harry nie śmiał drgnąć, zdając sobie sprawę, że to coś wielkiego. — Uwierz mi, Harry, proszę… — Czuł palce Severusa trzymające za tył jego koszulki, włosy Ślizgona muskające jego policzek. — Przepraszam. 

Wypuścił powietrze, które nie wiedzieć kiedy zaczął wstrzymywać i uniósł powoli ręce, oddając uścisk. Severus momentalnie przysunął się bardziej i, nim Harry po prostu przymknął powieki, by pozwolić sobie na chwilę wytchnienia w objęciach drugiego człowieka, przeszło mu przez myśl, że nie wierzy. Nie wierzy, by to było prawdziwe, by chłopak był zdolny do takiego odkrycia się przed kimś. A wtedy przypomniał sobie wspomnienia, które ten sam mu oddał, przypomniał sobie jego wzrok, kiedy poprosił go, by spojrzał mu w oczy, umierając. Przypomniał sobie to wszystko, co zrobiono Severusowi w ministerstwie, jego stan, gdy pojawił się tam poprzedniego wieczoru, jego zachowanie, gdy za sprawą zeznań Harry’ego został uniewinniony. I zrozumiał. 

Zrozumiał, że nieważne, co chłopak starał się pokazać, co prezentował sobą dorosły Severus Snape, teraz był to jego rówieśnik, któremu nie tak dawno zmarła matka, którego ojciec nienawidził magii, a w szkole nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, tylko nędzną ich imitację pod postacią wyzyskujących siebie wzajemnie przyszłych Śmierciożerców. I wiedział również, że przez cały ten czas, tłumił w sobie wszelkie emocje. Odkąd pojawił się w ich świecie, nie okazał w bardziej znaczący sposób emocji, lęku, a przecież to wszystko musiało cały czas w nim siedzieć. Dławić go tak, jak teraz dławiło Harry’ego. Zbyt wiele uczuć, ale przez to wszystko i tak przebijało się jedno, najważniejsze. Troska. Chciał troszczyć się o tego chłopaka i był przekonany, że ten również to wiedział. 

Gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, że Severus naprawdę musi mu ufać, skoro nie boi się okazać przed nim słabości, przycisnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej i pochylił głowę, dopóki nie oparł się czołem o pierś chłopaka. 

— To nic takiego. 

Dźwięk, jaki wydał z siebie Severus na te słowa, skojarzył mu się z ostatnim tchnieniem umierającego stworzenia. Było w nim coś rozpaczliwego, co sprawiało, że mimo całej swojej bezradności i smutku spowodowanego tym nagłym załamaniem się chłopaka, które tylko poskutkowało brakiem wiary w pobudki Harry’ego, Potter wyszeptał cicho: 

— Nie mam do ciebie żalu, to musiało się tak skończyć. — Wciąż się od niego nie odsuwał. — Domyślam się, że wciąż masz w pamięci mojego ojca, ale uwierz mi, nie jestem nim. Spróbuj zaufać mi na tyle, by wierzyć, że zrobię wszystko, by nie dać cię skrzywdzić. 

Miał wrażenie, że słyszy łkanie, ale po chwili rozległ się słaby śmiech. 

— Mówisz, jakbyś był naprawdę stary. Wiem, że nie jesteś nim. James wykorzystałby moją słabość. On… 

Harry poderwał głowę i puścił go jedną ręką, by po omacku sięgnąć w stronę jego twarzy, chcąc położyć mu palec na ustach, by go uciszyć. Ostatecznie wpierw musnął jego policzek, nim udało mu się trafić. 

— Mam do niego żal za to wszystko, co ci zrobił. Nie odwrócę jego błędów, ale chcę zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, byś dobrze się tu czuł. 

Uśmiechnął się, czując, jak chłopak się rozluźnia, więc nieznacznie się odsunął. 

— Harry Potter. 

Nagle rozjaśniło się i zobaczył chłopaka przed sobą, którego oczy błyszczały, ale nie było już śladów po łzach. 

— Severus Snape — odparł chłopak, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Harry wyciągnął dłoń, która po chwili została uściśnięta, po czym podniósł się i pomógł mu wstać, zbierając wpierw ich różdżki z ziemi. 

W tym momencie Severus sapnął, wyciągając rękę i niemal wyrywając swoją różdżkę z ręki Pottera. 

— Jednak mi… 

— Ci… — syknął chłopak, obracając różdżkę w dłoni. Gdy nadejdzie czas, stocz pojedynek… Uniósł wzrok na przyglądającego mu się ze zrezygnowaniem Harry’ego. — Rozbrój mnie. 

— Co?! Nie ma mowy! 

— Potter… 

Harry zmrużył oczy, ale w końcu poddał się i uniósł różdżkę, wskazując na chłopaka. 

— Expelliarmus! 

Różdżka wyleciała z luźnego uścisku dłoni Severusa i potoczyła się po podłodze. Harry westchnął na jej widok. Nie przypominała już dłużej różdżki chłopaka. Była teraz idealną kopią tej należącej do Harry’ego. 

— Czarna różdżka… 

— Taa, myślę, że to może pomóc — powiedział Harry. Severus zamrugał, nagle przypominając sobie te wszystkie dziwne momenty, w których swój udział miał Dumbledore. 

— Myślę, że mam ci coś do powiedzenia… 

W tym momencie żołądek Harry’ego dał znać o swoim istnieniu, wywołując śmiech obu chłopców. 

— Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem piekielnie głodny! Zbawianie świata będzie musiało nieco poczekać. 

— Myślałem, że już to zrobiłeś — parsknął Severus, po czym spojrzał na trzymaną w dłoni różdżkę. — Czy… 

Harry podał mu swoją różdżkę z ostrokrzewu. 

— No, dawaj — zachęcił go, kiedy chłopak patrzył na niego niepewnie. 

— Expelliarmus — Różdżka znowu zmieniła kształt, powracając do swojego poprzedniego i Severus odetchnął z ulgą, podnosząc ją z ziemi. — Gdyby to było takie proste, wszyscy wiedzieliby, że to Czarna Różdżka… — Severus zmarszczył brwi, obracając podniesioną różdżkę w dłoni. 

— Podejrzewam, że to kwestia intencji, zresztą, teraz mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. 

Przytaknął, kierując koniec swojej różdżki na ubrania Harry’ego i rzucił krótkie zaklęcie czyszczące. Wciąż nie mógł sobie wybaczyć użycia klątwy na chłopaku, który uratował go przed pocałunkiem dementora. 

— Spodziewam się. — Nagle wykrzywił wargi w złośliwym uśmiechu. — Czas nieco wstrząsnąć tą szkołą. 

Harry wyszczerzył się, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni. 

— Jestem za.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry zastanawiał się, jak bardzo Gryfonom nie spodoba się widok ich dwójki wchodzącej razem do Wielkiej Sali. A właściwie zapewne również Ślizgonom i jeżeli miał się kogoś obawiać, to właśnie ich. Nie dało się ukryć, że jego współdomownicy zazwyczaj robili wyłącznie dużo szumu o nic, by ostatecznie i tak skapitulować i wrócić do swoich zajęć. W przeciwieństwie do nich, węże, gdy raz się na kogoś uwzięły, to nie odpuszczały łatwo. Harry żałował, że zaraz po bitwie Draco wraz z rodzicami odeszli, bo oznaczało to, że pozostali Ślizgoni będą kierowali się wyłącznie własnymi osądami, a jakie podejście do zdrajcy mogą mieć ci, których rodzice trafili do Azkabanu? 

Mimo wszystko, Harry cieszył się, że Voldemort podczas swoich szaleńczych prób zgromadzenia jak największej ilości popleczników, nie był na tyle głupi, by wypalić tym dzieciakom na przedramionach mroczny znak. I mimo wszystko był zadowolony, że pozycja Malfoyów znowu zapewniła im nietykalność; źle by się czuł, gdyby Narcyza, która nie zdradziła go przed Voldemortem, czy Draco, którego zdecydował się uratować w Pokoju życzeń, mieli zostać postawieni przed Wizengamotem, bo tak, jak kobietę jeszcze mogliby zwolnić na wskutek braku ciężkich zbrodni, tak Draco po prostu miał znak na ręce i już to by wystarczyło. Jeśli chodziło o Lucjusza, po prostu dostałby to, na co zasłużył. 

Ich kroki odbijały się echem po niemal pustym korytarzu i Harry co chwila zerkał na idącego blisko niego Severusa. Ciężko było mu powiedzieć, w jakim stanie chłopak się obecnie znajduje. Mimo wszystko, podejrzewał, że to, co stało się przed chwilą, nie wystarczyło, by chłopak czuł się pewnie i mniej zdezorientowany tym wszystkim, co działo się w jego życiu od kilku dni. 

― Mogę o coś spytać? ― powiedział, kiedy schodzili po schodach prowadzących w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Początkowo chłopak nie odpowiedział i dopiero wówczas, kiedy Harry znowu na niego spojrzał, odkrył, że ten patrzy na niego uważnie. 

― Nie potrzebujesz mojego pozwolenia ― odparł w końcu, odwracając wzrok. 

Potter nie był pewien, jak bardzo jako potwierdzenie mógł to traktować i czy Ślizgon nagle nie uzna, że zbyt mocno interesuje się jego życiem. Mimo wszystko, musiał mieć jakiś punkt wyjścia, by udało mu się mu pomóc. 

― Jest coś, co sprawia, że żałujesz tego, iż tu jesteś? ― zapytał cicho i ze zdziwieniem zorientował się, że nie słyszy kroków drugiego chłopaka. Zatrzymał się, jednak nie odwrócił, nie będąc pewnym, jaki wyraz zastanie na twarzy Severusa. 

― Pewna osoba. 

Taka zwięzła odpowiedź była wszystkim, czego mógł oczekiwać, jednak nie byłby sobą, gdyby chociaż w małym stopniu nie postarał się nakłonić Snape’a do odpowiedzi. Dlatego też, uznając, że jego strach przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek źle, zwłaszcza po tym, jak leżał na ziemi poddany działaniu zaklęcia _sectumsempra_ , był tak naprawdę absurdalny, odwrócił się i w czterech krokach znalazł się przy Severusie. 

― Lily? ― Spodziewał się, że jego głos zadrży, a przynajmniej w jakiś sposób zdradzi jego uczucia, jednak wbrew oczekiwaniom, imię zabrzmiało obco w jego ustach. 

Poczuł na sobie palące spojrzenie i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Severus patrzy na niego z dziwną miną. 

― Nie, dlaczego miałbym…? 

Nagle zmarszczył brwi, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się złość, co zdziwiło Harry’ego. Nie wiedząc, co mógłby zrobić, uniósł dłoń, kładąc ją drugiemu chłopakowi na ramię i uspokajająco ściskając. Jednak jego działanie najwyraźniej jedynie poruszyło coś w Severusie, bo ten opuścił głowę i zadrżał. 

― Przypominasz mi go ― szepnął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i Harry nie był pewien, o czym chłopak mówił. Jeżeli porównywał go do Jamesa i chciał przez to powiedzieć, że nie może znieść jego obecności, Potter był zdezorientowany, zwłaszcza, biorąc pod uwagę, jak dotychczas odbierał stosunek chłopaka do siebie. To milczenie, tę niepewność. Zupełnie, jakby Severus czuł się dobrze w jego obecności, jakby on, Harry, był jedyną pewną rzeczą w tym nowym dla niego świecie, jakby mógł mu ufać. 

― Ja… ― Spojrzenie ciemnych oczu znowu wróciło do jego twarzy i Harry sapnął zaskoczony tym, co w nich znalazł. Zazwyczaj pozostająca nieprzeniknioną maską obojętności twarz młodego Severusa wyrażała tak wiele… Odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc, wytrzymać intensywności spojrzenia. 

Tak szybko, jak to zrobił, Severus uniósł dłoń, łapiąc Harry’ego za podbródek, po czym zmusił go, by znowu spojrzał mu w oczy. Chłopak odetchnął, wypuszczając powietrze prze nos, by się nieco uspokoić. 

― Powiedzieli mi, że nie żyje. Zginął niedługo po tym, jak opuścił Hogwart. ― Severus przełknął ślinę, wciąż patrząc mu prosto w oczy. ― Przypominasz mi go ― powtórzył. ― Masz w sobie coś dziwnego, coś, co nie pozwala mi od ciebie odejść. 

Głos Severusa był cichy i Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać mimowolnego drżenia swojego ciała. 

― Kto? ― powiedział tylko. 

― Regulus ― padła szybka odpowiedź i Potter otworzył szerzej oczy, słysząc, że Severus był blisko z bratem Syriusza, który zdradził Voldemorta, ginąc podczas próby zniszczenia jednego z jego horkruksów. Otworzył usta, chcąc powiedzieć to chłopakowi, by wiedział, jaką cenę przyszło mu zapłacić, jednak nie miał na to szansy, nie kiedy kolejne wyszeptane słowa rozległy się przy jego uchu. ― Nie zostaw mnie. 

Ręka trzymająca go za brodę zniknęła, kiedy Severus cofnął się niemal jak oparzony od niego i Harry zastanawiał się, czy to coś w jego oczach. Uniósł dłoń, dotykając delikatnie miejsca, które jeszcze przed chwilą ściskały palce chłopaka i przymknął oczy, nie potrafiąc uporządkować sobie tego wszystkiego w głowie. Uczucia, które wzbudzał w nim Severus, nigdy nie powinny mieć miejsca. Harry pamiętał te wszystkie razy, gdy profesor syczał słowne obelgi, gdy upokarzał go przed całą grupą. Nie potrafił pogodzić tych obrazów z widokiem odsłoniętego Ślizgona przed nim, który zdobywa się na coś tak dla siebie nietypowego, który okazuje przed Harrym swój strach. 

Nie myśląc wiele, podszedł, przyciągając chłopaka do siebie i mocno obejmując, jakby chciał każdą komórką swojego ciała zapewnić go, że nigdzie się nie wybiera, a to wszystko, co do tej pory dla niego zrobił, to dopiero początek. Nie wiedział, czy podobne gesty były typowe dla Ślizgona, zwłaszcza, przypominając sobie, jak jego profesor od eliksirów stronił od jakiegokolwiek dotyku. Mimo wszystko miał świadomość, że nie zawsze musiało tak być, zwłaszcza, że jak inaczej można się zachowywać, kiedy przez tak wiele lat jest się zepchniętym za margines za błędy młodości? 

W końcu, chociaż dobrze mu było, trzymając ciało chłopaka w swoich ramionach, odsunął się. 

― Rozumiem, że to miało być zapewnienie? ― zapytał Ślizgon już z typową dla siebie ironiczną nutą w głosie. Harry uśmiechnął się, przytakując. ― W porządku, nie rób tylko tego ilekroć będziesz się ze mną zgadzał. Ludzie zaczną gadać. 

Harry przewrócił oczami, słysząc tę uwagę, ale po chwili zmarszczył brwi, kiedy dotarło do niego, co chłopak mógł chcieć powiedzieć. Sam nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego jest to takie ważne, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zapytaniem:

― Miałbyś coś przeciwko temu? 

Nie był pewny, czy dla Severusa zabrzmiało to równie dwuznacznie, jak dla niego, ale poczuł, że robi mu się ciepło na twarzy i modlił się w duchu, by nie zrobił się czerwony. Chłopak przyglądał mu się przez chwilę uważnie, mierząc go spojrzeniem, jakby chciał znaleźć w jego twarzy coś, co odpowie na jego niezadane pytanie. W końcu westchnął, kręcąc głową, po czym odwrócił się i wznowił ich podróż do Wielkiej Sali. 

Potter odczuł to niczym policzek. Nie wiedział, czego się tak naprawdę spodziewał. To nie mogło się udać, ba, nawet nie potrafił nazwać tego, co chciał od chłopaka. Oprócz tego, by był blisko. Oprócz tego, że nie miał nic przeciwko dotykaniu go. I lubił go. Może był nienormalny, tak naprawdę go nie znał, nie mieli szans się poznać, nie wiedzą o sobie zbyt wiele. Jednak Harry miał wrażenie, że Severus pasuje do jego życia.

Odsunął od siebie te myśli i podążył w ślad za chłopakiem, nie chcąc, by wszedł przed nim do Wieliej Sali. 

Kiedy już znowu się z nim zrównał, usłyszał coś, co sprawiło, że jego serce zabiło szybciej i nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego mu się na usta uśmiechu. 

― Nie miałbym. 

**

Wejście do sali pełnej uczniów okazało się niemal równie emocjonujące, co wszystkie wydarzenia ostatnich dni, począwszy od pokonania Voldemorta, przez przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie, a skończywszy na tym, co miało miejsce w Pokoju życzeń. W pierwszym momencie, kiedy weszli, nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Dopóki nie spostrzegł ich jeden z uczniów. Z każdym kolejnym ich krokiem, coraz więcej twarzy zwracało się ku nim, rozlegały się szepty, ktoś krzyknął. Kiedy spojrzał na stół Gryfonów, dostrzegł zaszokowane spojrzenia Rona i Hermiony. Kolejne osoby poszturchiwały się, wskazując ich palcami. Znaleźli się już na wysokości brzegu stołu Gryfonów, kiedy poczuł, że Severus waha się, gdzie powinien usiąść. 

― Chodź ze mną ― powiedział Harry, łapiąc go za ramię i przyciągając bliżej, by wskazać wolne miejsca przy swoich _przyjaciołach_. Severus spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale kiedy dobiegły go urywane fragmenty rozmów na temat tego, dlaczego Harry Potter w ogóle dotyka tego Ślizgona i co się stało, że są tak ubrani, uśmiechnął się złośliwie i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który w lot zrozumiał, o co chodziło. 

Przeszli jeszcze tak kilka kroków i Severus czuł ciepło promieniujące od miejsca, gdzie leżała dłoń Pottera. Nie szarpał się, ani nie wykonał żadnego innego ruchu, by zwiększyć odległość między nimi. Nie było tu jego Ślizgonów, przed którymi musiałby udawać. Nie było nawet Regulusa, który patrzyłby na niego swoimi smutnymi oczami, chcąc odwieźć go od jego wyboru. Zamiast tego było całe stado idiotów, którzy najwyraźniej wydawali się traktować zabicie Voldemorta przez Harry’ego jak coś, co leżało w jego obowiązkach niczym napisanie eseju na Historię Magii i teraz już rozprawiali na temat jego wątpliwego zdrowia psychicznego. 

W końcu zatrzymali się i Harry spojrzał niepewnie na miejsce obok Rona i kolejne zaraz obok. 

― Harry, nie sądzę, byśmy byli tu mile widziani ― powiedział cicho, nachylając się nad uchem chłopaka. Ten tylko nieco przechylił głowę, siłując się akurat na spojrzenia z Ronem. 

― Nie wygłupiaj się, _Severusie_ , jesteś ze mną ― odparł spokojnie, w końcu siadając obok Weasleya, po czym poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Severus skinął i podążył za jego przykładem, po czym, uznając, że ktoś musi wykazać się dobrymi obyczajami, wyciągnął rękę do rudzielca. 

― Severus Snape. 

Harry przenosił spojrzenie to od jednego, to do drugiego, zastanawiając się, co będzie następne. Póki co Ron patrzył na Ślizgona, jakby chciał cisnąć w niego avadą i Potter nie sądził, by miało się to zmienić w najbliższym czasie. 

― To stół Gryffindoru ― warknął tylko przez zaciśnięte zęby i Snape opuścił dłoń. ― Spływaj do swoich kumpli. 

― Ron… ― syknęła Hermiona, szturchając rudzielca. 

― Nie, Hermiono. Nie chcę siedzieć przy stole z tym obrzydliwym Śmierciożercą!

― Jak śmiesz… ― Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, wyciągając różdżkę. Ron nie pozostawał dłużny i po chwili już stali naprzeciwko siebie, wskazując na siebie różdżkami. 

― Harry, Ron, proszę! ― Hermiona starała się wejść między nich, ale Severus był szybszy, łapiąc ją za rękę i ciągnąc z powrotem na ławkę. 

― To między nimi ― powiedział stanowczo. 

― Puść mnie, zanim ją stracisz. ― powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na niego ze złością.

Najwyraźniej młodsze wcielenie profesora nie robiło na dziewczynie wrażenia, bo już po chwili wyrwała rękę, ale posłusznie z powrotem usiadła. 

Harry nie był pewien, co tak właściwie chce zrobić. Ostatni czas nie był najlepszy, ale nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnio zaszło między nimi tak daleko. To już nie była słowna kłótnia i obaj byli tego doskonale świadomi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, gdy spojrzał na stół prezydialny, mało jacy nauczyciele jeszcze zajmowali swoje miejsca, a ci, którzy zostali, wydawali się ich ignorować. 

― Ron ― zaczął. 

― Jak mogłeś? Ile nam zrobił?! A ty wyciągnąłeś go z tego gówna, na które sobie zasłużył!?

― Dobrze wiesz, jaka była jego rola w tym wszystkim ― odparł Harry, zbliżając się do chłopaka. Weasley nie cofnął się i po chwili już wzajemnie dotykali się końcami swoich różdżek. ― A on jest niewinny. Nie ma nawet znaku, jest młodszy, niż Snape, kiedy go dostał. 

― To wciąż jest Snape. Podły Śmierciożerca, tłustowłosy dupek! 

Harry mimowolnie spojrzał prze ramię. Włosy chłopaka wręcz lśniły, opadając delikatnie na jego kark, a jeden niesforny kosmyk oddzielił się od reszty i opadł mu na czoło. To nie był Snape. I nigdy się nim nie stanie. 

― Mylisz się. Daj mu szansę. Dajcie mu szansę ― krzyknął, patrząc rozwścieczonym wzrokiem po zgromadzeniu wokół nich. ― To Severus. To po prostu Severus ― powiedział już spokojnie. 

― Nie wiem co zrobił ci ten dupek, Harry, ale nie poznaję cie!

― Daj spokój, Severus żyje. Myślisz, Ron, że jak wiele śmierci mógłbym jeszcze znieść? Ile moich bliskich straciło życie w tej wojnie?! ― Znowu podniósł głos. ― Sam jestem mordercą! Zabiłem Voldemorta i nic tego nie zmieni. Ale, jeżeli los dał mi szansę, bym nie stracił też jego ― wskazał ręką na oniemiałego Severusa ― to zamierzam za to dziękować i trzymać go blisko siebie! Zbyt długo robiłem to, co chcieliście! Całe moje życie było jednym wielkim kłamstwem i byciem marionetką w cudzych rękach i mam już tego dosyć!

Cisza, która nastała po jego przemowie była wręcz ogłuszająca. Czuł, wzburzoną magię pod palcami i wiedział, że bez wysiłku mógłby zapewnić Ronowi przynajmniej tygodniowy pobyt w skrzydle szpitalnym. Ale nie o to chodziło. Opuścił rękę, wsuwając różdżkę do kieszeni w spodniach i spojrzał spokojnie na Rona. 

― Zamierzam żyć, tak jak chcę i albo to zaakceptujesz, albo zostaw mnie w spokoju. 

― Wybierasz go zamiast mnie? Zamiast nas? ― krzyknął Ron. ― Tyle dla ciebie znaczymy?! Pojawia się on i nas od razu odtrącasz?

― On nie zmusza mnie, bym wybierał kogokolwiek ― odparł Harry, odwracając się od przyjaciela i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Severus już przy nim stoi. 

― Ileż dramatyzmu, Harry. To u ciebie normalne? ― zapytał drwiąco, ale mimo to, Potter miał ochotę parsknąć. _Harry_ w jego ustach brzmiało dziwnie miękko i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to właśnie dlatego profesor nazywał go zawsze “Potterem”. 

― Zdarza się ― powiedział, patrząc na Hermionę. ― Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce porozmawiamy. 

― Ja… Tak myślę. Porozmawiam z nim ― odpowiedziała dziewczyna i Harry odetchnął, uznając, że najwyraźniej przemyślała jego słowa i nie miała zamiaru zachowywać się jak Ron.

― Do później. 

Z Severusem u boku ruszył ku wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali, nie zwracając uwagi na wszczęte ponownie rozważania na temat stanu Złotej Trójcy. 

― Nie cieszyłbym się tak zwycięstwem. Nie widziałeś min Ślizgonów ― powiedział Severus. 

― Taa, spodziewam się. Najwyraźniej uznali, że póki co mi wystarczy. ― Wyszczerzył się, patrząc na chłopaka spod rzęs. ― To jak, panie Snape? Chcemy, żeby mieli o czym gadać? ― dodał, wyciągając ramię w jego kierunku. 

Nie wiedział, czy balansują na granicy, ale kiedy na twarzy drugiego chłopaka pojawił się uśmiech, uznał, że nie potrzebuje niczego więcej. 

― Ależ oczywiście, panie Potter ― odparł, biorąc Harry’ego pod ramię, po czym wymaszerowali z Wielkiej Sali.


	9. Chapter 9

Jak tylko drzwi Wielkiej Sali się za nimi zatrzasnęły, Harry zgiął się w pół, nie mogąc dłużej powstrzymywać śmiechu. Severus w tym czasie nieznacznie się wycofał, obserwując uśmiechniętego chłopaka. Nie wydawał się jednak w żaden sposób czuć niekomfortowo. Wręcz przeciwnie, Harry dostrzegł na jego ustach uśmieszek samozadowolenia. 

— To było piękne — powiedział radośnie, przeczesując włosy.

Severus w tym czasie jednak nagle uzmysłowił sobie coś, co sprawiło, że zacisnął zęby. Swoboda, jaka nagle w niego wstąpiła była niepoprawna. Jego zachowanie względem chłopaka również, przecież, mimo wszystko, to był Potter. Jak w ogóle mógł szukać w nim Regulusa?Jak mógł tak szybko mu zaufać? Rozważać możliwość dopuszczenia do siebie… Nie, on już go do siebie dopuścił. Blisko, zbyt blisko. Nie mógł pozwolić się temu rozpędzić, nie, kiedy to nie miało żadnej szansy. Był Severusem Snape’em. To nie mogło się udać. 

Harry zwrócił uwagę na spojrzenie, jakim obrzucił go Sevrus i uniósł brwi.

— Coś się stało? 

Chłopak gwałtownie pokręcił głową, po czym odwrócił się do niego plecami. Nie zastanawiając się długo nad tym, co mogło być tego powodem, Harry podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. 

— Hej, wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć? 

Ślizgon ostro skinął głową, ale wciąż się nie odezwał, zamiast tego, skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Harry zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył ten gest i szybko przeanalizował ostatnie minuty. Dlaczego Severus znowu się wycofywał, przyjmując defensywną postawę? 

Nim jednak zdążył jeszcze cokolwiek powiedzieć, Severus wzruszył ramionami, zrzucając tym samym jego dłoń, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie. 

— Chodź, jestem głodny. 

Harry skinął, chociaż chłopak nie mógł już tego zobaczyć, będąc kilka stóp przed nim. Podbiegł więc do niego, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego oczu. 

— Nie odpowiedziałeś mi — mruknął, zwalniając, kiedy już się z nim zrównał. 

— Nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Wszystko jest w porządku 

— Nie udawaj, Severusie. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak, jednak nie myśl, że zamierzam cię prosić, byś podzielił się ze mną swoimi wątpliwościami. Mam jednak nadzieję, że kiedy uznasz to za stosowne, zrobisz to. 

Zrobił krok, gdy nagle bardziej usłyszał, niż wyczuł, świst zaklęcia i głuchy łoskot. Z bijącym sercem obejrzał się przez ramię, wyciągając różdżkę i, nim zdążył w ogóle pomyśleć nad tym, co chce zrobić, rzucił na napastnika zaklęcie obezwładniające. 

— _Finite Incantatem_ — wyszeptał, wskazując różdżką na Severusa. Chłopak poruszył się, unosząc się nieznacznie, jednak tylko po to, by sięgnąć dłonią do nosa. Harry zacisnął wargi, gdy dostrzegł, że z rozcięcia na czole spływa mu krew. — Nott… Mogłem się tego spodziewać — powiedział, podając Severusowi rękę. Nie chciał robić scen, po prostu pomógł chłopakowi wstać, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, nie patrząc na Notta dłużej, niż to potrzebne. — Ok? 

Severus zawahał się, mrucząc coś pod nosem i dopiero wówczas uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

— Teraz już tak — odparł, a Harry spojrzał prze ramię na Notta, przy którego głowie zbierała się teraz kałuża krwi. 

— Nie zabiłeś go, prawda? — zapytał szybko Harry, na co uśmiech chłopaka tylko się poszerzył. 

— Szkoda by było trafić przez takiego idiotę do Azkabanu. Nie, Harry, upewniłem się tylko, by był ostrzeżeniem dla innych. 

Chłopak uznał, że nie musi póki co wiedzieć, zapewne prędzej czy później dowie się, co dokładnie Snape miał na myśli. Zamiast tego pociągnął go w bok, kierując go w stronę wejścia do kuchni. 

*

Kiedy już znaleźli się w środku, Severus nieco się do niego przysunął, czego Harry w pierwszej chwili miał nie skomentować, ale w końcu spojrzał na niego przez ramię, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy. 

— Co?

— Są przerażające — wyszeptał chłopak, wywołując u Harry’ego śmiech. Szybko jednak się opamiętał, kiedy dziesiątki ogromnych oczu spojrzały na niego z wyrzutem, przerywając na moment swoje aktualne zajęcia. 

— Są pomocne — odparł, kiedy pojawiła się przy nim Mrużka z tacą wypełnioną potrawami z obiadu. — Dziękuję — dodał, gdy odwróciła się na pięcie. Wciąż z nim nie rozmawiała od śmierci Zgredka. 

— Coś nie tak? — Severus przyglądał mu się, sięgając po jeden z talerzy. 

— Uwolniłem kiedyś jednego z nich. 

— Naprawdę? Miałeś swojego skrzata?!

Harry pokręcił głową, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem w dal. 

— Należał do Malfoyów. 

— Jak…?

— Podstępem. Zgredek traktował mnie jak przyjaciela. Zginął, ratując mnie i moich przyjaciół z dworu Malfoyów kilka miesięcy temu. — Przełknął. 

Severus doskonale widział tak dobrze znajomą pustkę na twarzy chłopaka i zaciskającą się w pięść dłoń. Nie wiedział, czy to może na cokolwiek się zdać, powtórzył gest chłopaka i lekko objął go ramieniem. W pierwszej chwili Harry spiął się i chciał już zabrać rękę, jednak zaraz po tym rozluźnił się, biorąc wdech przez nos i ze świstem wypuszczając powietrze ustami. Skinął głową i Severus wiedział, że w ten sposób dziękował, w chwili, kiedy głos mógłby go zawieść. 

— Smacznego — powiedział, odchrząkując i Ślizgon odczytał to jako wskazówkę, by zająć się napełnieniem swojego żołądka. Wziął z półmiska dwa udka z kurczaka w miodowym sosie, po czym wycofał się nieco.

— Wzajemnie — odparł. 

Przez kilka minut jedli w ciszy i, kiedy już ich brzuchy były zbyt pełne, by byli w stanie zmieścić coś jeszcze, ponownie pojawiła się Mrużka; jej wodniste oczy były jednak skupione na Severusie. 

— Panicz pozwoli Mrużce pomóc! — wykrzyknęła, unosząc drobną dłoń, w której trzymała szmatkę i Harry podążył za jej spojrzeniem, klnąc pod nosem. Zupełnie zapomniał o ranie na czole, która już nie krwawiła zapewne na wskutek zaklęcia Severusa. Wciąż jednak miał tam nieco krwi i nagle Potter poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że tak pochłonęło go jedzenie, że dopiero skrzatka mu to uświadomiła. 

— Nie trudź się, Mrużko — powiedział miło, przejmując od niej szmatkę i małe wiadereczko. — Nie ma potrzeby, byśmy odrywali cię od twoich zajęć — dodał nie do końca szczerze. Tak naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie, by to skrzatka miała zająć się Severusem. Zacisnął zęby, uświadamiając sobie, jak mogło to wyglądać z boku. Sam był na siebie zły za to coś, co rodziło się w nim ilekroć myślał o chłopaku, a podobna… zaborczość wobec kogokolwiek była dla niego czymś zupełnie nowym. Mrużka skinęła tylko głową, wracając do swoich zajęć a Harry nie odważył się unieść wzroku znad kubełka wypełnionego ciepłą wodą. Zamoczył w nim przyjemnie pachnącą szmatkę, którą, jak się domyślał, Mrużka musiała potraktować wpierw jakimś odkażającym rany środkiem. Ostrożnie pozbył się nadmiaru wody, starając się nie rozchlapać jej wszędzie wokół, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę z intensywnego spojrzenia Severusa. 

W tej samej chwili opuściła go cała pewność i jedyne, co mu się udało, to lekko skrzywić, unosząc dłoń ze szmatką do góry. 

— Nie masz nic przeciwko? — zapytał, nie chcąc nawet myśleć o tym, że Severus mógłby go teraz odtrącić. 

— Mogę to zrobić sam — odpowiedział i Harry z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nie padła tu jednak żadna odmowa. Dlatego też nie podjął kroków, by w jakikolwiek sposób przekazać chłopakowi szmatkę. Zamiast tego uniósł ją do jego czoła i delikatnie przesunął, z zadowoleniem spostrzegając, że ranka była mniejsza niż mogłaby świadczyć o tym ilość krwi. W kuchni zaległa dziwna cisza przerywana co jakiś czas stuknięciami.. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, skrzaty poznikały i zostali niemal sami. Kiedy zdobył się na zerknięcie na twarz drugiego chłopaka, odkrył, że chociaż ten wydawał się spięty, miał przymknięte powieki a jego twarz wyglądała na zrelaksowaną. — Gapisz się.

Usłyszał nagle, jednak nie odwrócił wzroku. 

— Wiem. 

Severus najwyraźniej wydawał się sądzić, że Harry jak najprędzej przerwie to, co robił, jednak szybko okazało się, jak bardzo się mylił. Zacisnął więc zęby i starał się zignorować to frustrujące uczucie, które zaczęło się w nim rodzić, gdy tak czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie chłopaka. Na skraju wytrzymałości jednak znalazł się wówczas, gdy Harry złapał go za brodę, by przechylić jego głowę, zapewne po to, by usunąć jeszcze jakąś ostatnią resztkę krwi. Severus w tym czasie wykorzystywał resztki samokontroli, by nie odepchnąć chłopaka i samemu nie uciec. Takie rzeczy nie powinny się przydarzać. Nie jemu. Nie z Harrym. 

— Gotowe — powiedział w końcu Potter, jednak wciąż nie zabierał dłoni. Severus otworzył usta, by warknąć coś złośliwego, jednak zamiast tego spojrzał chłopakowi prosto w oczy. Na widok ciepła, które w nich znalazł, szarpnął się, niechcący zahaczając ręką o wciąż stojące w pobliżu wiaderko. Gdy Harry od niego odskoczył, westchnął z ulgą. Bał się tego, co rodziło się między nimi, a nad czym nie miał kontroli. I jeżeli coś takiego miało sprawić, by trzymał się od Gryfona z dala… Przełknął ślinę. Tak musiało być. Nie potrzebował rozczarowań. 

— Posprzątam to — mruknął tylko, wyciągając różdżkę, jednak nim zdążył rzucić zaklęcie czyszczące, Harry uprzątnął już bałagan. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, gdzie w tym czasie podziewały się skrzaty. 

— Załatwione.

Podszedł do drzwi z Harrym depczącym mu po piętach. Miał wrażenie, że to jeszcze nie koniec, ale teraz mieli się już czym zająć. 

— To co, biuro dyrektora? — zapytał, gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz. 

— Trzeba to w końcu wyjaśnić — przytaknął Potter, jednak jego mina świadczyła o tym, że był rozczarowany. 

*

Gdy weszli do gabinetu, właściwie pierwszym, co zauważyli, był szeroki uśmiech Dumbledore’a patrzącego na nich ze swoich ram. 

— Domyślam się, że wasza obecność nie jest tu dzisiaj przypadkowa, moi kochani chłopcy? 

Harry nie spojrzał na Severusa, zamiast tego skinął głową i przysunął sobie krzesło. Dziwnie się czuł, a nie chciałby dać żadnemu z tu obecnych powodu do interesowania się jego osobą jeszcze bardziej, niż to konieczne. Snape najwyraźniej uznał to za dobry pomysł, bo poszedł w jego ślady, jednak swoje krzesło umieścił w sporej odległości od Harry’ego. Chłopak spiął się. 

— Więc…? — zaczął dyrektor, przyglądając się im uważnie. 

— Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale było kilka momentów, kiedy pan był… w moim czasie. Nie rozumiem tego, ale doskonale pamiętam te dziwne błyski w oczach i to, co pan mówił. To nie miało wówczas dla mnie żadnego sensu, ale teraz, kiedy widzę pana w tych czasach, to... ma sens. Dał mi pan czarną różdżkę. Ale jednocześnie nie odniosłem wrażenia, by zrobił to samo Albus Dumbledore, który uczył mnie transmutacji. Normalnie wydawał się być tego nieświadomy i… Gdyby przeniósł się pan w czasie, musiałby pan na ten moment sprawić, by Dumbledore z moich czasów był nieobecny. A te zmiany następowały chwilowo, jakby w jednej chwili profesor był sobą, a w drugiej już panem i… 

Harry patrzył na niego oniemiały, domyślając się, że to o tym chciał mu wcześniej powiedzieć. Teraz jednak w końcu wszystko zaczynało wskakiwać na swoje miejsce. 

— Był pan w innym wymiarze!

Severus parsknął. 

— Właśnie miałem to powiedzieć, geniuszu. 

Harry zarumienił się, ale jednocześnie jakby ktoś wymienił mu baterie ; zerwał się z krzesła, dając upust kotłującym się po głowie pomysłom: 

— ... Czarna różdżka pochodzi z tego wymiaru! I… to dzięki niej mógł pan przeniknąć, w nieznacznym stopniu, do innego, tak? Ile ich jest? Robił to pan często? Mógł pan przenieść się również w przyszłość? Nie zburzyło to porządku świata? 

— Mój drogi chłopcze… — zaczął Dumbledore ze śmiechem. — Spokojnie. Skoro już poruszyłeś tę kwestię, przysięga nas nie obowiązuje. Ale zgadza się, to różdżka dała mi tę możliwość za pierwszym razem, ale wyłącznie dzięki mocy Fawkesa udało mi się dokonać… wymiany. Czarna różdżka posiada bowiem rdzeń nie tylko jednego pochodzenia.

— Ma pan na myśli, że zawiera każdy? — zdziwił się Severus. — Przecież to niemożliwe. Jako rdzeń używa się już niemal wszystkiego, co jest wystarczająco silnie magicznie. 

Dyrektor pokiwał głową. 

— W czasach, kiedy powstała Czarna Różdżka, było to jednak bardziej ograniczone. Jak się zapewne domyślacie, chłopcy, do najbardziej popularnych rdzeni. O ile pióro feniksa można takim nazwać. — Zachichotał, a Harry przypomniał sobie moment, kiedy jego różdżka go wybrała. 

— Czyli Czarna Różdżka ma zarówno włókno ze smoczego serca, pióro feniksa i.. — Harry zawiesił głos, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć. 

— Włos jednorożca — dopowiedział dyrektor. — Oprócz tego także włos testrala, który jest przeciwwagą dla tego, pobranego od jednorożca. Dzięki temu różdżka jest wszechstronna. 

— Cztery kierunki świata? — Severus spojrzał na starca z ciekawością. 

— A także potężna magicznie cyfra, tak. 

— Wciąż nie rozumiem, jak możliwa była podróż między wymiarami — zadumał się Harry, marszcząc brwi. 

— Nie, to całkiem logiczne. W końcu potęga Czarnej Różdżki została już owiana legendą i tak naprawdę nikt nie ma pojęcia, czego dotyczy. Sam, korzystając z niej, nie byłem szczególnie silniejszy, ani nic w tym rodzaju. Jeśli jednak miała umożliwiać przenoszenie się między wymiarami, to rzeczywiście, jest potężna. 

— Zgadza się, mój kochany chłopcze. Właśnie w tym tkwi jej wyjątkowość. No, skrócony czas nauki czarów również można do tego dołączyć. 

— Transmutacja dużo lepiej mi szła — przytaknął Severus, starając sobie przypomnieć, co dokładnie zmieniło się po podmianie różdżki. 

— Zgadza się. Normalnie, w czasie nauki, część energii pochłania czarodziejom przystosowanie ich własnej magii do nauki zaklęcia, a także magii ich różdżki. W przypadku Czarnej Różdżki, której lata można liczyć w tysiącach, nie ma klątwy czy czaru, którego by nie znała. Dlatego czas nauki jest znacznie skrócony. 

— Zawsze myślałem, że różdżka jest wyłącznie narzędziem — mruknął Harry, z powrotem opadając na swoje krzesło, kiedy zorientował się, że wciąż stoi. 

— Nadaje kierunek magii czarodzieja i zbija ją w zaklęcie, ale magiczny rdzeń ma za zadanie wzmacniać je. Poza tym, zastanów się, Harry. Rdzeń ma własną magię, dlaczego więc nie walczy ona z twoją własną? 

Potter zerknął na Severusa. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał wszystkie te sceny, kiedy jego profesor upokarzał go na zaklęciach. Próbował odnaleźć tę samą chęć w tym Severusie, jednak jedyne, co dostrzegł, poza ciekawskim spojrzeniem, to dziwny spokój. 

Podświadomie pochylił się nieco w stronę chłopaka, odpowiadając:

— Walczy na początku. Kiedy ćwiczymy zaklęcia. 

— Doskonale!

Harry uśmiechnął się, zastanawiając się, co w tej historii wciąż nie ma sensu. 

— Dlaczego jednak się tu przeniosłem? Z mojego wymiaru. Co to wszystko miało na celu? 

Wyraz twarzy dyrektora z radosnego momentalnie się zmienił. Nagle zaczął wyglądać bardzo staro, jakby nosił na ramionach dobro całego świata. 

— Widzisz, mój chłopcze… Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek mi to wybaczysz, ale to przeze mnie twój odpowiednik z naszych czasów zginął. Miałem świadomość, że tak będzie, sam do tego doprowadziłem…

— Była przepowiednia!? — wykrzyknął Harry. Dyrektor pokręcił głową. 

— Były momenty podczas naszych starć z Tomem, kiedy to wypływały pewne informacje. Wiedział on, że Czarna Różdżka jest w moim posiadaniu. Od dawna wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia poproszę Severusa o zabicie mnie. Kiedy pozycja Severusa w szeregach Toma została zachwiana, a młody pan Malfoy dostał za zadanie zabicie mnie, wiedziałem, że nadszedł czas. Przekazałem mu Czarną Różdżkę, przenosząc się przy pomocy jej magii oraz tej należącej do Fawkesa, do równoległego z naszym wymiaru. A raczej mojej świadomości. Fawkes był mi potrzebny do transportu różdżki. Podczas zajęć wymieniliśmy zaklęcia rozbrajające. 

— Ale przecież pan rozbroił mnie później. Różdżka znowu powinna należeć do pana.

— Gdyby to było takie proste, to przy każdej okazji, gdy jej właściciel zostaje rozbrojony, zmieniałaby swoją postać. W moim przypadku, gdy ci ją oddawałem, chciałem tego. W momencie jednak, kiedy to skierowałem zaklęcie w twoją stronę, nie spodziewałeś się tego i to naturalne, że nie chciałeś oddać swojej różdżki. 

— Czarna Różdżka zmienia właściciela, gdy wyrazi się takie życzenie, albo pokona czarodzieja — domyślił się Harry. — Pojedynek wciąż trwa, nawet jeśli przeciwnik zostaje rozbrojony. Chyba, że inaczej zostanie to określone na początku. 

Chociaż jego głos był spokojny, a on sam siedział niemal nieruchomo, wciąż nie mogąc wyjść z szoku na wskutek swoich odkryć, wewnątrz wręcz płonął od intensywności swoich emocji. To wszystko było po prostu niesamowite. 

— Wszystko się zgadza. Jestem pewien jednak, że wciąż najbardziej interesuje was: jak to możliwe. 

Harry skinął głową i kątem oka widział, że Severus robi to samo. 

— Cóż, samo moje przeniesienie się w pewien sposób związało te dwa wymiary. Istotną kwestią jest jednak fakt, że element z naszego wymiaru pozostał w tamtym, a ja wróciłem z jego zamiennikiem pod postacią różdżki obecnego tu Severusa. Podmiana jego różdżki z tą profesora Snape’a było już tylko formalnością dzielącą mnie od powodzenia mojego planu. Ów podmiana nie była trudna. śmierć profesora Snape’a była jakby katalizatorem - różdżka potrzebowała wrócić do swojego wymiaru, a dzięki temu, że równało się to z powrotem Czarnej Różdżki, której panem jest Severus, musiała pociągnąć ze sobą również profesora Snape’a. 

— Dlatego, że Czarna Różdżka jest moja? — zdziwił się Severus. 

Harry’ego tak naprawdę to nie obchodziło. Teraz zaczął się zastanawiać nad czymś innym. Czy skoro Severus był panem Czarnej Różdżki, to będzie mógł się teraz przenosić do innego wymiaru, do… Regulusa?

Zacisnął zęby. 

Był głupi. Dlaczego nie miałby tego robić, skoro chłopak był mu bliski?


	10. Chapter 10

Schodząc schodami, Harry powoli zatracał się w swoich myślach i zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na podążającego za nim Severusa. 

W gabinecie właściwie nie wydarzyło się już nic więcej zasługującego na uwagę. Dyrektor jeszcze kilka razy musiał dokładnie im wszystko wytłumaczyć, z radością starając się przekazać im cały proces układania przez niego planu oraz kolejne zależności, które ostatecznie poskutkowały taką koleją rzeczy. Harry’ego to nie interesowało. Jedynym, co się dla niego tak naprawdę liczyło, odkąd dowiedział się tego wszystkiego, było to, co zrobi dalej Severus. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić sytuacji, w której chłopak jakimś cudem przeniósłby się do innego wymiaru w poszukiwaniu swojego dawnego życia. Może i ich znajomość była krótka, acz intensywna i coś niezrozumiałego cały czas ciągnęło go w stronę Ślizgona. Nie chciał dać temu odejść, zniknąć. Nie darowałby sobie tego, gdyby chociaż nie spróbował pokazać mu, że odnajdzie tu wszystko, czego mógłby potrzebować. 

Kiedy w końcu stanęli przed ruchomymi schodami, nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie udać się najpierw, to Severus jako pierwszy wydał z siebie dźwięk świadczący o tym, że zamierza coś powiedzieć. Harry momentalnie na niego spojrzał, szykując się na wszystko. Przygryzł policzek, pochylając nieco głowę, zupełnie, jakby zaraz miał zostać ogłoszony wyrok za jego zbrodnie. 

_Odchodzę_ — wyszeptał w myślach. — _No powiedz to w końcu!_

— Ja… — Severus zacisnął powieki. To było głupie. Nie powinien się tak czuć. Nie miał żadnego prawa. Ale nie wystarczało, że sobie to powtarza przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Niektóre kwestie, a już w szczególności te dotyczące ludzkich uczuć, były zbyt niezrozumiałe, by dało się je tak po prostu wyjaśnić. I czuł, że tak było również w ich przypadku. — Nie wiem, gdzie mam teraz iść. 

Harry momentalnie otworzył oczy, patrząc na chłopaka w szoku. To nie mogło tego znaczyć. Po prostu nie mogło. 

— Jesteś Ślizgonem — powiedział bez zastanowienia. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi, gdy dotarło do niego, że w takim razie musiałby pójść do lochów, a tam nie mogło być dla niego najbezpieczeniej. 

— Tutaj, to co innego. Wszystko jest zaburzone i… — Czuł na sobie uważne, wręcz wyczekujące spojrzenie Harry’ego, — Nie chcę. Odsuń ten moment w czasie. Nie mam ochoty się tam pokazywać. 

Harry myślał gorączkowo, będąc pewnym, że nie można sobie tak po prostu uprzeć się i zażądać prywatnej sypialni. Właściwie, takową mieli wyłącznie prefekci. Nagle go olśniło. 

— Musimy porozmawiać z dyrektor McGonagall. Biorąc pod uwagę, że rok szkolny kończy się dopiero za kilka dni, na pewno jeszcze nie wybrała nowych prefektów, więc jako prefekt Slytherinu mógłbyś w przyszłym semestrze dostać własną sypialnię. 

Severus spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. 

— A co będę robił przez te kilka dni? Spał na korytarzu? 

— Możesz przez ten czasu zaszyć się w Pokoju życzeń.

— Jeśli dyrektor się zgodzi. 

— Jeśli się zgodzi. Wydaje mi się jednak, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. 

— I pozwoli mi tam samemu spać? — Uniósł brew. 

Harry przygryzł wargę, bo do głowy przyszła mu tylko jedna odpowiedź na to pytanie. Chłopak nie musiał tego sugerować, ba, zapewne wcale tego nie robił, ale sam Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że zinterpretował pytanie na swój własny sposób. I cóż, nie wydawało się być nazbyt ryzykowne zasugerowanie tego, co wpadło mu do głowy… Najwyżej obróci to wszystko w żart. Obejdzie się bez ofiar, a przynajmniej dowie się, jeśli istnieje jakaś, nawet minimalna, szansa… na coś. Kiedyś. 

— Zawsze mogę zgłosić się na ochotnika, by ci towarzyszyć — powiedział w końcu. Nie umknęło mu zaskoczone spojrzenie chłopaka, które jednak szybko zostało zamaskowane uniesieniem brwi. 

— Nie potrzebuję całodobowej opieki, Po… — Zawahał się. To było nie w porządku. Chłopak starał się ze wszystkich sił mu pomóc, a on wyżywał na nim swoje frustracje i fakt, że nie potrafi pogodzić się sam ze sobą. — Harry. 

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział tylko, odwracając się na pięcie. — Chodź, poszukamy McGonagall, 

Severus chciał mu jeszcze powiedzieć, że będzie mu miło, jeśli chłopak z nim zostanie, ale ostatecznie tylko zacisnął wargi i ruszył za nim w dół schodów. 

*

Niemal boleśnie świadomy milczącej obecności Severusa u swojego boku, skierował się w stronę wieży Gryfonów. Jeśli miał znaleźć dyrektorkę, najlepiej, jeśli po prostu sprawdzi jej położenie na mapie. Najchętniej zostawiłby Severusa przed wejściem do wieży, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego że Gryfoni będą lepiej zachowywać się, gdy chłopak będzie z nim. Wciąż miał w pamięci puchar trójmagiczny i zachowanie Gryfonów względem jego osoby. Zachowanie całej szkoły, gdy uczniowie myśleli, że sam się zgłosił. Albo wtedy, kiedy wszyscy ubzdurali sobie, że jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Nie wspominając o zachowaniu uczniów, gdy prorok drukował materiały, w których sprowadzono go do niespełna rozumu, szukającego uwagi dziwaka. Tak, podsumowując, nie miał co się łudzić na ciepłe przyjęcie Severusa. Ale teraz zbił Voldemorta, więc na w razie wypadek, miał jakiś tam argument w przypadku prób oskarżania go o Merlin tylko jeden wie co. 

— Mogę wejść z tobą? — zapytał chłopak, kiedy stanęli przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego. Harry spojrzał na niego przez ramię, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie. 

— Nagle całodobowa opieka nie jest takim złym pomysłem? 

Chłopak oblał się rumieńcem, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiło się rozdrażnienie. 

— Mogę zostać. 

Harry tylko parsknął, nie komentując w żaden sposób faktu, że Severus nie odpowiedział mu w żaden złośliwy sposób. 

— Nie wygłupiaj się i chodź. _Dropsy cytrynowe_ — dodał, patrząc na Grubą Damę. Zignorował pytające spojrzenie, które posłał mu Severus i, jak tylko obraz uchylił wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego, dobiegła ich mieszanka krzyków i śmiechu. Harry mrugnął do Severusa, jakby w niemym wyzwaniu, i przeszedł przez dziurę. 

Cisza. 

Jako że ostatnimi czasy właściwie w ogóle nie widziano go w wieży, nagle przykuł uwagę wszystkich. Jednak kiedy zaczęto pokazywać go palcami, domyślił się, że dołączył do niego Severus. I upewnił się, że miał rację, jak tylko chłopak stanął obok niego. 

— Koniec widowiska — powiedział Harry, a dotychczasowy uśmiech zamienił się w zacięty wyraz twarzy. W pierwszym odruchu znowu chciał złapać Severusa za rękę i pociągnąć go za sobą, jednak przypominając sobie dziwne zachowanie chłopaka uznał, że nie chce sprawić, by Ślizogn czul się niezręcznie. Dlatego po prostu ruszył w kierunku schodów do dormitorium, mając nadzieję, że ter podąży za nim. 

Szepty narastały wraz z każdym jego krokiem a w momencie, gdy postawił pierwszy krok na schodku, ktoś najwyraźniej nie wytrzymał. 

— Zakładasz własną armię, Potter? 

Jednak zamiast postąpić tak, jak radził zdrowy rozsądek, odwrócił się, dzięki czemu upewnił się, że Severus szedł za nim, po czym powiedział:

— Brawo, McLaggen, długo nad tym myślałeś? Dziwię się, że nikt wcześniej nie wpadł na to, że zabiłem Voldemorta tylko po to, by stać się nowym czarnym panem. 

Pokręcił głową, wznawiając wędrówkę. 

Severus stał jeszcze przez chwilę, czując na sobie palące spojrzenia współdomowników Harry’ego, nim ruszył za nim. 

*

Harry poczekał na samym szczycie schodów, aż Severus do niego dołączy, nim otworzył drzwi do dormitorium chłopców. Kiedy wszedł, szybko zorientował się, że nie będą sami. 

— Harry, gdzie się podziewałeś?! — wykrzyknęła Hermiona, zrywając się z jego łóżka, jednak po chwili zamarła, najwidoczniej dostrzegając, że nie jest sam. — Umm…

— Hermiono, przepraszam, ale czy możemy porozmawiać później? — zapytał Potter, podchodząc do swojego kufra. Po otwarciu go, zmarszczył brwi, po czym zaczął przerzucać kolejne zgromadzone tam materiały, aż w końcu natrafił na mapę Huncwotów. 

— Nie wydaje mi się, Ron ma ci coś ważnego do przekazania. — Dziewczyna skinęła głową stojącemu w pewnej odległości Severusowi. 

— Jeśli także chce mi zarzucić, że mam ambicje zostać nowym czarnym panem, to może sobie darować. 

— Co? Nie! Kto tak mówi? — Harry wyszczerzył się, widząc autentyczne oburzenie na twarzy dziewczyny. 

— Powiedział McLaggen. Myślą... pewnie wszyscy. — Wzruszył ramionami. Dziewczyna gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową. 

— Nie wygłupiaj się! Wszyscy wiedzą, co zrobiłeś dla czarodziejskiego świata, zabijając… Voldemorta — powiedziała stanowczo. 

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej smutno. 

— To dlatego nawet wasza dwójka nie ufa mi w kwestii moich osądów? — Nagle czując irytację z absurdu całej tej sytuacji wyprostował się z mapą w dłoni po czym w dwóch krokach znalazł przy Severusie i złapał go za ramię. — Powiedz mi, Ron, co takiego on ci zrobił, że musiałeś urządzać ten cyrk w Wielkiej Sali? Ma napisane na czole _Śmierciożerca_? 

Ron jakby nagle budząc się ze snu spojrzał na ich dwójkę, zmarszczył brwi na widok uścisku Harry’ego na ramieniu Ślizgona, po czym burknął: 

— Sam go nienawidzisz!

— Dawniej nienawidziłem profesora Snape’a — powiedział, z całych sił starając się nie pozwolić na to, by jego głos zadrżał. — Powinieneś wiedzieć, że niektóre rzeczy się zmieniły. Ale to nie ma żadnego związku. To nie jest Snape. 

Ron przewrócił oczami i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się przed tym, że wewnątrz po prostu umierał ze śmiechu. Jeszcze chwilę temu Weasley raczyłby go jakąś gadką, którą zapewne i tak wymusiła na nim Hermiona, teraz jednak, gdy musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z tym, co mu się nie podoba, wyuczone kwestie straciły na wartości. 

— Jest. A to, że uparłeś się, by zrobić z niego swoją damę w opresji, tego nie zmieni!

Harry już miał się jakoś odgryźć, gdy nagle poczuł, że Severus wyszarpuje swoje ramię. Cofnął się. 

To w ogóle nie tak miało być. Nie chciał podobnych scen, a już na pewno nie teraz. Zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i odetchnął kilka razy, nim podjął próbę jakiejś odpowiedzi na atak chłopaka.

*

W tym czasie Severus bił się z myślami, nie mogąc zdecydować się na to, czy odsłonięcie się aż do takiego stopnia miało sens. Szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że lepszej i bardziej niezobowiązującej okazji nie będzie.

*

Nim jednak Harry zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Severus wyminął go, stając dokładnie między nim i Ronem, po czym, co jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło chłopaka, odwrócił się do niego przodem i spojrzał mu w oczy, kompletnie ignorując przyjaciół Harry’ego. 

— Skoro już masz, po co przyszedłeś, to bądź tak dobry i nie traćmy więcej czasu. Robi się późno, a mamy jeszcze kilka kwestii do przedyskutowania. 

Harry patrzył na niego oniemiały. 

— Jednak zmieniłeś zdanie co do całodobowej opieki? 

Wiedział, że nie powinien był tego powiedzieć. Ale po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. 

— Dokładnie.

Potterowi od razu poprawił się humor i Severus nie był w stanie tego nie zauważyć. Zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu na myśl, że coś takiego było w stanie podnieść chłopaka z dołka, w który wpadał na jego oczach pod wpływem zachowania swojego rudowłosego przyjaciela. Severus miał uraz do rudzielców, dlatego też nie miał żadnych skrupułów, by wychodząc, co rusz delikatnie popychać Gryfona między łopatkami. Co prawda nie sądził, żeby rudzielec zrozumiał jego przekaz, ale jedno spojrzenie na przyjaciółkę Pottera powiedziało mu, że wkrótce i tak się dowie. 

*

Przekonanie McGonagall o konieczności spędzenia tej nocy w spokoju w Pokoju życzeń nie było trudne, Właściwie Severus dostał pozwolenie na nocowanie w nim aż do końca roku szkolnego. Jego poprosiła, by “dał szansę swoim przyjaciołom odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji”.

On sam nie chciał się kłócić, więc nie bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego ów prośba nie była skierowana do tych, którzy zdecydowali się występować przeciw niemu. Zresztą, co za różnica? Grunt, że McGonagall przemyśli kwestię prefektury. 

Wyciągnął się na fotelu, na którym siedział już od jakiegoś czasu, przyglądając się czytającemu Severusowi. 

— Naprawdę, i to jest to, o czym mieliśmy tak wielce rozmawiać? — zapytał z nutką rozbawienia w głosie. Chłopak spojrzał na niego ponad stronnicami księgi. 

— Coś musiałem powiedzieć. 

Harry zamarł. Severus najwyraźniej musiał pomyśleć o tym samym, bo patrzył na niego w napięciu. 

— Cały czas blefowałeś? — zapytał w końcu. Spiął się w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, jednak nie był w stanie wykonać więcej żadnego ruchu. Nawet odruchowe uniesienie dłoni do włosów wydawało się go w tej chwili przerastać. A może to było po prostu zbyt ważne, by rozpraszał się czymkolwiek innym. 

Chłopak milczał, patrząc na niego uparcie. Harry w końcu westchnął, kręcąc głową. 

— Zapomnij. Najwyraźniej jestem tak wielkim idiotą, jak twoje starsze _ja_ zawsze to sugerowało.

Oparł się o zagłówek fotela, przymykając powieki. Sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał. Jakoś, chociaż zapewne nic nie powinno mu czegoś podobnego nawet zasugerować, miał nadzieję, że to, czego nie potrafił na ten moment nawet do końca nazwać, nie zostanie odrzucone przez chłopaka. Czuł to dziwne napięcie między nimi, które jednak zamiast ich od siebie odsuwać, sprawiało, że cały czas potrzebował mieć chłopaka w zasięgu swojego wzroku.

Dobiegł go dźwięk uginających się sprężyn, który momentalnie skojarzył z kładącym się spać Severusem. Coś ścisnęło go nieprzyjemnie — czyli taki finał tej rozmowy przewidywał chłopak? A może teraz, kiedy Harry już zrobił z siebie idiotę, zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad eksperymentami przeniesienia do innego uniwersum. Zacisnął zęby. Był głupi jeśli myślał, że coś w jego życiu może się zmienić. Czyż nie udowodniono mu, że wszystko, co daje mu poczucie radości, prędzej czy później zostaje mu odebrane? 

Nagle odniósł wrażenie na jakieś dziwne poruszenie powietrza. Nie mógł być pewien, ale ewidentnie był to jakiś ruch, chociaż nie słyszał kroków. Otworzył oczy. 

Jego wzrok momentalnie skupił się na szeroko otwartych oczach patrzącego na niego Severusa. 

— To nie musiał być blef… — zaczął chłopak, wyraźnie się spinając pod uważnym spojrzeniem Harry’ego. Gryfon poruszył się, nieznacznie się prostując na to wyznanie. Zmrużył oczy, doszukując się fałszu na twarzy Ślizgona, próbując zrozumieć to, co się właśnie działo. Severus uniósł dłoń i dopiero wówczas Potter zorientował się, że chłopak kucał obok jego fotela. 

Harry nie poruszył się, kiedy niepewna dłoń musnęła jego policzek. Mimo tego, że z całych sił sam chciał się wygiąć w jej stronę, pozostał nieruchomy, obawiając się, że zbyt gwałtowna reakcja mogłaby spłoszyć chłopaka. 

— To jest nowe. My… dopiero się poznaliśmy… — Chłopak wydawał się coraz mniej pewny. 

— Nie chcę od ciebie pierścionka — powiedział w końcu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Severus jednak, wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, skinął ostro głową, chcąc się wycofać. — Jeszcze — dodał z zadziornym uśmiechem. 

Ślizgon przyglądał mu się prze chwilę w milczeniu, zawieszony między chęcią ucieczki, a sięgnięcia po więcej. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Harry właśnie przyznał, że, być może, to coś jest obustronne. 

Wziął drżący wdech, na nowo unosząc dłoń do twarzy Gryfona. Delikatnie złapał między palce jego okulary, wahając się przez moment. 

— Co, jeśli zrobię pierwszy krok? — zapytał szeptem, a emocje, które były widoczne na twarzy chłopaka podpowiedziały Harry’emu, że to dzieje się naprawdę. 

Początkowo w odpowiedzi na pytanie chłopaka tylko nakrył jego dłoń swoją. Z ust Severusa wydobyło się coś pomiędzy westchnięciem ulgi a niedowierzaniem i Harry zwyczajnie nie mógł dłużej czekać. Kiedy Severus w końcu zdjął mu okulary i odłożył na bok, Harry ujął jego twarz w dłonie i przez chwilę przytrzymał, po prostu na niego patrząc. Wychylił się w jego stronę, aż jego usta musnęły wargi chłopaka. Dopiero wówczas to wszystko do niego dotarło, a uczucie radości, które zaczęło się w nim rodzić, było czymś niesamowitym. Powtórzył gest, czując ciepły oddech chłopaka na swojej twarzy. Przymknął powieki, gdy Severus złączył ich usta na moment i Harry poczuł, jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Przesunął jedną z dłoni na tył głowy chłopaka i wplótł mu palce we włosy. 

Wiedział, że czeka go jeszcze długa droga, nim wszystko w jego życiu znajdzie się w równowadze. Nim Severus zostanie zaakceptowany, a on sam porozmawia w spokoju ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. 

Teraz jednak liczył się wyłącznie Severus i jego wilgotne wargi, które jakby z obawą co rusz muskały jego własne. 

Przesunął dłoń na plecy chłopaka i nieco zwiększył nacisk, by jego intencje stały się oczywiste. 

— Ja zrobię każdy następny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cóż, takim sposobem kolejna historia dobiegła końca. Dziękuję serdecznie wszystkim tym, którzy zaglądali do tekstu i mam nadzieję, że spędziliście tu miło czas! Do zobaczenia przy innych projektach.


End file.
